


Two Men and a Baby

by Allyouneedisaokaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aro/Ace Akashi, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, NBA!Aomine, Smut, Too Busy With Work For A Relationship Kise, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouneedisaokaga/pseuds/Allyouneedisaokaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LA Clippers Power Forward Aomine Daiki was sick. Not just “My nose is stuffed” kind of sick either, like an “I’m about to hurl all over Ed Davis’s shoes and the court” kind of sick.  </p><p>Or Aomine gets pregnant</p><p> </p><p>*CURRENTLY WORKING ON REVISING OLDER CHAPTERS* SOMEWHAT ON HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Chrysanthemum!! I've been working on this fic for TOO long (2 months)
> 
> Anyways, I needed a pregnant Aomine for reasons.....so voila!! A FIC WAS MADE!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

LA Clippers Power Forward Aomine Daiki was sick. Not just “My nose is stuffed” kind of sick either, like an “I’m about to hurl all over Ed Davis’s shoes and the court” kind of sick.

He doesn’t even know how he got sick in the first place. Yesterday he was feeling just fine, his team had practice for the upcoming game and then they went out to a bar later in the evening. But he only had 3 beers, not even enough to get him tipsy let alone drunk enough to have a hangover (which is what he’s assuming happened)

‘Maybe those 3 beers affected me more than I thought’ he thinks as he tries to focus at the task at hand, which is guard Ed Davis.

He can’t be off into his own world just because of a little hangover, he’s playing in a crucial game right now! It’s the NBA Final’s 4th game. They pretty much have their win in the bag having won the previous 3 games. But still, he wanted to make the winning shot for his team, which he thinks isn’t going to happen because, damn does he feel like throwing up. Even Ed Davis is giving his unusually pale face a wary look and he can hear DeAndre ask if he’s alright from across the court.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he tries to bid the intense nausea to die down some so he can once again focus on Portland’s Power Forward. But instead he can feel his mouth begin to water and his stomach tighten as it clambers up his throat.

The next thing he knows is that he’s running. Running off the court and ignoring his team that’s calling after him. Running to the side of the bleachers towards the hallway that takes him to the locker room, feeling the desperate hands of fans attempting to reach for any part of his body they can as he just continues to run. Searching for a bathroom or garbage can, whichever comes into view first.

He thinks about just spewing his guts all over the cemented hallway floor when he see’s a garbage can pretty much glowing in a corner and books it even faster towards it barely making it in time before he lets loose the gates of Hell that he’s kept closed for the past hour.

6’5” frame puking over a small garbage bin is how Coach Doc Rivers finds him. Shaking his head, he heads over to the now dry heaving basketball player.

“I told you guys not to go drinking before the game. To wait until after today, after we won.” Rubbing a hand over his face, he peers at the hunched over back and continues to scold the navy headed Power Forward, “You’re lucky we’re up by 20 points right now or I’d have your head.”

Aomine now standing upright and wiping his mouth with his sweat dampen jersey nods and mumbles out a “Sorry coach.”

Even if he only had 3 beers they still went out when they were told not to and nothing was going to change that.

“What’s done is done, but I’m going to have to bench you and send in Blake seeing as you’re not well enough to play.”

Aomine nods again, feeling too worn out to kick up a fuss (like he usually does when he’s benched) as they head back out to the court. Commentators quick to point out his return as he plops down on the bench sipping from his water bottle. Watching Blake run onto the court.

An hour and a half later they’re rushing onto the court, their team screaming, their fans screaming and red, white and blue confetti are released from above as they’re handed their trophy and their silver gaudy Championship Ring. There’s pictures being captured and an ESPN NBA news reporter bustling about asking for quick interviews.

To say it’s hectic is an understatement. Despite the excitement, all he wants to do is get washed up and head back to the hotel and sleep for an eternity.

Having won gave him a bit of an adrenaline boost but he’s still rather exhausted and the last thing he wants to do is sit through a boring press conference answering questions that he knows will be mainly revolved around him running off the court during the second quarter.

The conference goes as expected, reporters asking about his brief disappearance and Blake Griffin talking about their win. Even asking Coach Rivers what his view on the game was.

After everything is said and done they’re all exhausted and relaxing on the bus heading back to the hotel.

Watching as city lights flash by his bus window in a daze, Aomine feels the frenzied pulse of his phones vibration titillating on his thigh. With sluggish movements, he squeezes a hand into his pocket and slides his phone out. Taiga’s name is shown above a picture of said red head flipping off the camera, probably wondering why he ran off the court.

Knowing Taiga, he most likely put the game on in the bar area of his restaurant and alongside serving drinks and such to his customers, was also watching the game. He can already feel the headache that’s going to occur when he tells Taiga that he supposedly drank too much the night before. With a hint of reluctance he answers the phone with a dull “hey”.

“Yo!” Taiga’s unintentionally loud voice sounds from the other side of the phone, along with the yammering of boisterous customers who most likely had too much to drink. “I saw your game, congrats on your guys first win.”

“Ah. Thanks.”

Though at most times Daiki was hard to excite (unless it had something to do with anything sex related) Taiga definitely thought his midnight haired husband would be a little more pumped about winning the NBA Championship.

“You okay? Why’d you run off during second quarter?”

Taking a deep then slowly exhaling, he knows Taiga is going to be upset with him. “I’m fine, just exhausted. Even though I didn’t play much, I’m still pretty tired.” He says sounding sullen “Yesterday I went drinking with the guys, I only had 3 beers but I’m pretty sure I was hungover. I ended up getting sick, I think it just affected me more than I thought.” Aomine ends gloomily.

There was silence for about 6 seconds before a loud “AHO!” resonates from his phone.

“Who goes drinking before a big game like that!? You really are an Ahomine!”

“Shut up you bastard, Coach already scolded me once about it.” He reflects lightly “PLUS Blake got plastered and had to have me and DeAndre drag his ass back to the hotel and he STILL played better than me and he was hungover.” He states

“He also made the winning shot…” Aomine adds in dejectedly with a pout.

Taiga’s deep laugh blares through the phone before apologizing. He could hear Aomine’s pout through the phone. He really was an Aho. A cute Aho but nonetheless an Aho indeed.

“You done laughing at my misery yet asshole?”

How dare Taiga, he goes to him for comfort and he gets laughed at! Last time he’ll be doing that!

“Yeah, yeah, sorry” He says with just a hint of a giggle under it.

“You guys still won though and you even got your FIRST Championship Ring! Still excited for you by the way. Besides the past 3 games you were great and you made all the winning shots, so don’t go kickin’ your own ass.”

Aomine supposes that’s true and he should let Blake get the supreme winning shot since he’s been around longer anyways. But he doesn’t like admitting Taiga’s right.

So with a deep sigh and some hesitation (because Taiga acts like a smug bastard when he’s right about something) he somewhat admits that Taiga’s right. Mumbling an “I guess” under his breath.

“I know I’m right!” Taiga says gleefully

As their bus pulls into the hotel parking lot, Aomine gets out a quick goodbye and tells Taiga he’ll be back in LA in a couple days before hanging up and making his way to his room at a leisurely pace, passing out as soon as his head hit his pillow.

The next day Aomine wakes with a start from one of his asshole teammates (Blake) banging on his door. Instant nausea settled in his gut and had lodged itself there the entire day. Even after having thrown up a couple of times throughout the day, it never ceased to diminish.

So here he was at some bar, on their last night in Portland nauseous, stomach cramping and exhausted. Watching in disgust as his team, including their coach drank their weight in alcohol as he sips on his water. Opting out on drinking tonight. Wanting nothing more than to hurry home and have Taiga baby him, maybe even milk it a little so he can have some real great service, none of Taiga’s salty attitude allowed.

It’s not until 2 in the morning, when himself and one of his sobered up teammate manage to talk the rest of the members of their crew to head back to the hotel, seeing as their flight back would be taking off at 7a.m.

The flight was hell. Having to listen to his fussy and extremely hungover teammates bitch and whine about every and all things already put him in a sour state, add in this long lasting nausea that refused to go away and you had one extremely moody Daiki.

Immediately after the plane lands, Aomine breaks away from the group, briskly making his way to baggage claim, trying his hardest not to be noticed by fans or paparazzi. He was mostly successful, only running into a couple fans wanting the standard autograph and picture. Usually he was all for it, his big, egotistical head loving the attention, just not today, probably not this week when all he wants to do is hide away from everyone.

That’s what was going through his head as he put on another forced smile for some fans camera. Feeling his impatience rise as he feels the metal edge of the baggage belt against the back of his calves, while the teen kid and his parents attempted useless chatter.

The Lord answered his prayers in the form of woman on the PA stating that a flight would be taking off shortly. By the way the family had tensed up he came to the conclusion that it was their flight and bid them a terse farewell, relief flooding his system immediately as their backs turned away from him.

“Don’t try so hard, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Came the sarcastic, heaven sent timbre.

Jolting from his thoughts, Daiki whips around coming face to face to none other than his Angel in a human suit, the man he’s proud to call his husband; Taiga. Cobalt blue eyes scan Taiga’s sun kissed and somewhat freckled features, stopping on fiery ruby eyes. Damn, he’s missed him so much.

It’s not like he’s never been away from him before, in fact he’s gone longer. But seeing the red head this time made him feel more relieved than he thought. Maybe because his stomach flu and nausea hadn’t settled down and Taiga always knew some sort of way to make the pain go away. Usually in the form of food.

“Yeah, well they get what they get when I’m running on 4 hours of sleep and stomach acid. Seriously, I need food, my stomach sounds like two gorillas brawling.” Aomine whines, wrapping his arms around Taiga’s neck before lightly planting one soft kiss on his sumptuous lips. He feels Taiga place both hands on his sharp hips before intertwining his arms around his waist, bringing him in for more light kisses.

Taiga’s the first to pull away, not wanting things to start heating up at an airport, especially when they had an hour long drive home. But he’s missed the Aho way too much to have one little kiss suffice for the week’s worth of longing and want for the navy haired Power Forward.

Daiki comes back with his luggage, still looking as miserable as ever and they decide to go get some breakfast before they make the drive back.

 

10 minutes into the trek back and Daiki’s falling asleep. With a full belly, minimum hours of sleep and this stomach thing he has going on, he doesn’t blame him. Aomine had informed his husband during breakfast about how he couldn’t shake it off and how bad the nausea was getting. Taiga had said they’d wait it out a couple of days and if it still hasn’t gone away he was going to the doctor’s, with the threat of a hard couch and no sex Daiki unwillingly agrees.

They arrive home and it’s barely before noon. Taiga jostles Daiki roughly, knowing full well that the bluenette can sleep like the dead.

Hearing the sleep induced grumbles, raspy murmurs and two hazed fill eyes, slowly blinking back to reality, he knows he’s getting through to him.

“Daiki, come on we’re home.” Taiga speaks quietly, roughly shaking Aomine’s shoulder again.

This time Daiki stretches in his seat, letting out a loud yawn/yell -sounding relatively close to a bear- before indolently unbuckling his seat belt and setting foot outside the expensive sports car.

Taiga comes around the opposite side of the car, Daiki’s luggage in hand, leading them up the stairs and unlocking the door to their small upscale condo.

Their condo was a small single bedroom that suited them just fine. From the rich African Mahogany flooring to the floor length windows and everything swathed in either beige or brown, gave the place a real relaxed feel. Forcing them to leave their worries and stress at the door.

Daiki takes off his shoes and immediately throws himself face down on their beige sofa, smelling Taiga’s scent on the throw pillows, feeling immensely happy to be home. He feels the couch dip next to his head and thick fingers start running through his blue hair. God how he had missed this so. Groaning, he allows Taiga to continue, slowly feeling himself drift back to sleep.

Hearing the light snores, Taiga decides to get up and wash everything in Aomine’s suitcase. Usually he’d have to hound the man, making what was originally little turn into a bigger thing just to have the pro basketball player clean up after himself. But Daiki looks like he needs a little pampering, just until this illness blows over. Then he’s back to cleaning up his own mayhem.

The smell of fresh tomato sauce wakes Daiki up with a jolt of nausea. Feeling his stomach churn higher up his esophagus he shoots up off the sofa, hitting his shin on the coffee table as he hurriedly makes his way to the bathroom, emptying his breakfast of chicken and waffles into the toilet bowl. Feeling another wave come on he grasps the porcelain bowl in a vice like grip, groaning as more of his breakfast comes up.

‘What is going on with my body? Why is this happening?’

He’s not the type to usually worry, that was Taiga’s job. But he can’t help the uneasiness and fear he feels with this mystery sickness running through his body. The what if’s all playing through his head.

‘What if I have cancer? What if it’s liver failure and those 3 drinks I had is what tipped me over the edge? What if it IS a mysterious disease that has no cure and I throw up every time I eat and I become too skinny from malnourishment to play basketball!?’

Knocking from the other side of the door followed by a worried “Daiki,” brings said man out of his anxiety driven thoughts. Still not totally up to speaking he grunts, signaling the cherry topped male to enter.

Hearing the raspy grunt Taiga opens the door, spotting his usually arrogant and prideful husband on his knees, resting his head on his arms as he dry heaves into the toilet, back arching up every so often. Witnessing his husband like this really put a pang in his heart, wanting nothing more than to trade places with the man.

Placing himself on the edge of the bathtub, he gently rubs circles on Daiki’s back, feeling the slight tremors running through his body.

“I know I said we’d wait a couple days before going to the doctor.” Taiga begins, breaking the deafening silence “…but I think it would be best to go tomorrow instead.”

Daiki groans, the thought of having to go see a doctor displeasing him.

‘If I do go-’ Daiki thinks, ‘then I could get some peace of mind when they say it’s not anything life threatening…..or they could say I’m dying!’

Daiki groans again at the possibilities.

No longer vomiting Aomine shakily stands up, feeling unusually weak as shivers flow through his body. Looking down at Taiga who’s continued to stay seated on the rim of the tub, he mumbles a hoarse agreement to see a doctor before feebly making his way to their bedroom, not wanting to doing anything but lay his ass down. No longer feeling hungry, just exhausted.

The red head’s previous worried eyes now shined with relief as he watched his usually proud husband walk out the door, hastily standing up to follow behind him.

“So-” Taiga starts out slowly and awkwardly, already signaling the bluenette that this will be news he will not like. Tuning around he stares blankly at Taiga. “I want to go with you tomorrow” Taiga continues, now having caught the other man’s attention. “but I took the day off from the restaurant today to pick you up and spend the day with you. So I have to be at work tomorrow.”

Now Daiki’s a big boy, with a big boy job making big boy money to pay for big boy things like cars and bills. But once in a blue moon, when the stars align and the blood of a virgin is poured and he actually acquires an illness, he finds himself reverting to a more child like state. Wanting to be coddled and looked after, not left alone to drive himself to an appointment his husband won’t hold his hand through.

“What if I need surgery right then and there and you’re not there because you were at work?”

“Then they’ll call me and I’ll leave work to be there.”

“What if he tells me I have a life threatening disease!?”

“I don’t thi—”

“WHAT IF I DIE!!?”

He knew the basketball player could be dramatic, but this is new. In all 10 years they’ve been together he’s never witnessed the man freak out about going to the doctor alone. In fact, the rare times he does go, he goes alone.

“DAIKI! You’ll be fine, you’re not going to die.” Taiga reassured, still astonished by his husband’s theatrics.

“Fine. But if I die, then it’s on you!” The bluenette yells, stomping the few steps to their bedroom before slamming the door and ending their conversation? Argument? Taiga still can’t wrap his head around the whole ordeal.

Deciding it’s best Daiki chills and probably get some sleep, he goes back to the kitchen to finish dinner…that he’ll most likely be eating by himself.

 

After eating all the Spaghetti, washing up and doing the nightly routine of showering and brushing teeth, he hops in bed. Sliding up against Aomine who actually isn’t sleeping, instead he’s laying on his side doing God knows what on his phone, meaning he didn’t come out because he was still upset.

“Babe, are you still mad at me?” He asks, gently trailing a line of soft kisses from his shoulder to the crook of his neck, nuzzling his nose there as he glances at what Daiki’s doing (scrolling through twitter) as he waits for a response that doesn’t come.

“I’m sorry Dai. I want to go and support you, you know that.” The red head says, sighing a little. “But—”

“But you have to work. I know.” He says as he drops his phone and dislodges Taiga’s face from his neck as he turns to face him. “To be honest, I’m really nervous. I’ve never felt this way before Tai.”

“You hardly get sick though, so it could be something like food poisoning and it just feels worse, you know?”

“I know. It just feels…different…maybe? Like something is wrong with me.” Sighing he rubs his face on Taiga’s arm “I don’t know, I don’t know how to explain it any more than I feel different.”

Running a sun kissed hand through navy blue locks, Taiga leans in, placing a soft kiss on Daiki’s nose and another on his soft lips.

“You’ll be fine babe, trust me.” He says, snuggling his face into Daiki’s neck again, this time leaving behind heavier kisses as he trails the hand flitting through blue locks down his back, mapping out the lean muscles of his shoulders and spine as he heavily grasps slender hips dragging Aomine roughly against him.

“I do.” He breathily whispers, feeling Taiga’s thick fingers cling to his hips followed by soft lips kissing and nipping at his neck, making his way to his Adam’s apple. Feeling Taiga’s hardening member against his abs makes a jolt of desire run hot through his body. Eliciting a groan, a deep guttural sound as his own dick stiffens from the excitement.

 

Taiga drags the hand on Daiki’s waist to the younger male’s cock, stroking the thickened member a few times, forcing Daiki to moan loudly, scratching at broad shoulders and attempting to muffle the erotic sound on Taiga’s arm as he involuntarily thrusts into his calloused and thick hand.

Going in for another much needed kiss, Taiga slowly works his way from Daiki’s Adam’s apple to his plump supple lips, his mouth gliding across the bluenette’s soft neck to his sharp jawline and finally arriving to their destination before he’s hastily shoved away as he watches Daiki’s brisk form rush into their attached bathroom.

Still somewhat stunned of what had just played out in front of him and the mood completely ruined, he gets out of bed and heads to where his husbands at….kneeling on the floor, dry heaving into the porcelain bowl. Taiga kneels down beside him and rubs his back just like he had earlier.

‘He’s definitely going to the Docs tomorrow.’

Daiki deeming himself done, shakily stands up and goes to the sink to brush his teeth (the whole time Kagami’s worried eyes locked onto him) then slowly makes his way to bed. Taiga still not saying a word as he hops in right next to him.

The next morning Daiki wakes up in bed alone. Taiga’s side’s especially cold, letting him know that Taiga’s probably already left for work. Looking at the clock on their night stand he sees the bright red 2 shine right back at him.

‘2pm. Taiga’s definitely at work.’

Curious to know if Taiga’s made him anything for breakfast he gets out of bed. Wandering into the kitchen he glances upon a large stack -around 10- pancakes, a good handful of bacon, a nice sized bowl of eggs and a note stating there’s squeezed OJ in the fridge along with fresh cut fruits and a reminder to go see the doctor, which he groans at. He’ll maybe do it after breakfast...er-lunch.

Too lazy to heat up his food -which Taiga has grown accustomed too, completely forgoing putting in any effort to compose a list of directions just to find out the savage had gone the lazy route and ate his breakfast cold- he brings everything to their dinner table before going back to retrieve the juice and fruit (which was made up of strawberries, banana’s and grape) setting those down on the table as well.

Looking at the array of food laid out in front of him, he feels his stomach grumble and his mouth water. He realizes he hasn’t eaten since breakfast the previous day and digs in with great enthusiasm, making sure to eat everything on his plates.

A full stomach and about 45 minutes later, he’s filled to the brim. Stomach protruding a tad bit before letting out a much needed and boisterous burp, feeling his stomach sigh in relief at the release.

Daiki contemplates about taking an after brunch nap, before remembering he had to go to the Docs office today. He feels just fine as of right now, full but definitely not sick.

‘Maybe I’m all better.’ He thinks to himself

But then he can hear Taiga’s gruff and low voice threaten him with sleeping on the couch and no sexual activities until a doctor is seen by the darker male.

So Daiki gets dressed, checks on his phone for the nearest clinic that allows walk in patients and makes the 5 minute drive to the emergency clinic close to their place. Nerves frying as he realizes that his brave husband is not here to keep his nerves in check.

The clinic was not what he thought it would look like. Expecting white claustrophobic walls, uncomfortable chairs with deathly ill patients coughing all disgusting like sat in them and the only splash of color in the place to be one sole kids toy, the one with the round bits that swivel around a piece of metal. What he didn’t expect were olive green walls with PICTURES on them none the less, comfortable looking beige and maroon chairs with normal, healthy looking people in them. And they had a kids CORNER that was lively and full of toys and color.

It’s not so bad he assumes. But there’s still the receptionist! The heavy set older lady he conjured up, with a slight mustache and a mole that has a single hair growing from it, has smokers voice and refers to him as hun. When in reality, she was a thicker younger woman, brown hair tied in a tight bun, had a lovely voice and sat behind a counter, smiling at him as he hesitantly walked up to her.

“Hi. I need to see a doctor?” Daiki bumbles out, eyes looking anywhere but the receptionist.

“Okay, can you tell me a little about what’s going on?”

“Uh…yeah. I’m throwing up, nauseas all the time and my stomach’s hurting.” He says, watching her fingers move rapidly on her keyboard.

“Okay, and how long has this been going on for?”

“A week?”

She types a bit more, occasionally using her mouse to click on stuff before handing him a clipboard with an attached pen.

“If you could fill this out, it’s just insurance paperwork and then bring it up when you’re done.”

The bluenette nods and finds a seat to comfortably fill out the 3 or so papers he’s been given.

After completing his papers, he checks to make sure he’s filled out everything before handing the papers back to the young woman. She says there’s a couple people in front of him and to just take a seat, he’ll be called up soon.

Sitting down in his spot again, he brings out his phone. Checking his Twitter, Facebook and Snapchat for anything interesting before quickly getting bored and settling on a game he had downloaded, something to do with tapping black tiles.

As his frustration from the game grew, he contemplated chucking his phone on the tiled floor as hard as he possibly could.

Before any unwarranted actions could be made, a young nurse -a guy this time- dressed in purple scrubs calls out to him, telling him to follow him back.

The young man leads him to a beautifully painted room, a basket of toys sat in a corner and posters of male and female genital anatomy were pinned to the wall amongst the other anatomical posters.

“You’re doctor today will be Dr. Sir. He has a couple of patients ahead of you right now, but he’ll get to you as soon as he can.”

Daiki nods, not bothering with a decent reply. If Taiga was here he’d probably smack him upside the head and nag at him about showing respect.

“In the mean time” the nurse says, grabbing at an arm band with a tube and ball attached to it. “I’ll be taking your blood pressure.”

He wraps the band around Daiki’s bicep and places a stethoscope on his inner arm before squeezing the black ball repeatedly. Getting the desired pumps or tightness -Daiki doesn’t know- the nurse stills then undoes everything before typing away at a computer.

As the man is about to leave he tells Daiki sit tight and repeats that the doctor will be with him shortly before taking his leave to most likely assist another patient.

10 or so minutes pass, leaving Daiki to just sit atop the examination table, reading the posters littering the four walls surrounding him, when a knock interrupts his concentration. Instantly an older, more refined man walks in, wearing tan khakis, light blue plaid button up and dark brown loafers, followed by the traditional doctors coat and stethoscope.

“Daiki? I’m Dr. Sir. Why don’t we start with what needs fixing.” He says, sitting down on the small rolling stool.

Daiki nods, mumbling out a sound of approval.

“My stomach cramps pretty bad sometimes, I’m nauseas all the time and I throw up more than once a day.”

“Is this happening everyday or just some days?” The practitioner asks, signing into the computer set on the counter.

“Everyday for a week now.”

Nodding Dr. Sir swivels his chair around to type some stuff onto the computer.

“Any fever, diarrhea, chills?”

Daiki shakes his head in declination. Again the Doc types away at the computer.

“How about allergies? You allergic to anything?”

Once more the navy haired man shakes his head in objection and once more Doc swivels around to type shit into the computer.

“I was thinking it’s either Gastroenteritis or food poisoning. I’m going to have to run some blood tests if you’re okay with that.”

The bluenette nods in approval, grunting out a curt “sure”.

So the Doc sets out in search of a blood testing kit while Daiki fiddles around on his phone. He sees he’s got a few snaps from his teammates and a couple texts from his husband. Pure pettiness takes over and he goes through his snaps first, responding to some before going to read what Taiga has to say.

 

 **Taiga**  
Yo

 **Taiga**  
How’re you feeling today?

 **Daiki**  
Better. Im at the docs now. Says its Gas something.

 **Taiga**  
Gastroenteritis??

 **Daiki**  
Sure. Said hes gonna run some blood first.

 **Taiga**  
Okay. Tell me how it goes k.

 **Daiki**  
K

 **Taiga**  
Remember you’ll be fine.

 **Daiki**  
I KNOW DUMBASS. GET BACK TO WORK!

 **Taiga**  
Lol

 

With huff Daiki sets his phone aside. Stupid, dumbass Taiga making fun of him.

Another knock resounds, Dr. Sir stepping through the door with small packages of tubes and a shot. The Doc starts setting his findings on a metal tray next to the examination table, going through cupboards and drawers, attaining some alcohol, cotton balls and a band-aide, setting them alongside the needles and tubes on the metal tray.

Doc opens all the packages then has Aomine extend his right arm, tying a strip of rubber tight around his bicep. After finding a visible vein Dr. Sir rubs the area with alcohol and puts the needle in his arm, Daiki flinching a bit at the mean pinch. The doctor proceeds to fill 6 little tubes about halfway before removing the needle, putting a single cotton ball over the slight wound and adding a band-aide on top.

Maybe it was witnessing his blood being collected in viles or the fact that this illness still hasn’t gone away (he’s assuming the latter) but all of a sudden his stomach starts cramping and he thinks he’s about to vomit.

Noticing Daiki clenching his stomach and eyes not focused on anything in the corner of his eye, Doc gives the cobalt haired man a long once over. Observing how the darker male was a little green around the gills, his face shades lighter than normal.

“Mr. Aomine?”

Aomine wasn’t listening, focused solely on attempting to tame his nausea. Eyes now clenching in pain from the persistent cramping. Right as he was about to rush out the room for a bathroom, a salmon colored container was thrust at him. Recognizing it as a puke pail he accepted his fate. Body tensing as his back arched, white knuckling the plastic bin as he hurled his brunch into the container.

To say he felt like shit was an understatement. His stomach was in agony, his throat burns, he’s hungry and the nice little cherry to top it all off, he was exhausted. So exhausted.

‘I should have just taken a nap’ he concludes, body slacking in relief as his vomiting dissipates.

“I’m going to go run these tests and I will be back shortly with your results. Just try to rest a bit.”

As he goes to leave he lifts the soiled container from Daiki’s hands, taking it along with him to have it cleaned.

 

Aomine does as he’s told and reclines back on the examination table. He feels himself start to drift off, telling himself it’ll only be for a few minutes, before closing his eyes and accepting the sweet temptation of sleep.

 

Daiki isn’t quite sure how long he’s been out for, but he’s awoken by the sound of Dr. Sir opening the door and decides he should probably wake up, even if the thought of feigning sleep to go back to sleep sounded tempting.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Doc starts out, “I got your test results back and you’re very healthy. Your Estrogen levels are high for a male of your age along with your HCG levels (Human Chorionic Gonadotrophin). So there is one more test I would like to take if that is alright with you.”

He doesn’t know what it is, but the way the Doc was wording everything made his nerves on edge. If he was healthy, how come he was still feeling awful and he needed more tests?

Daiki agrees, getting to the bottom of this thing was better than nothing. Expecting the doctor to draw his blood once again, he extends his arm out.

“Good, I’ll just need a urine sample.” He says, handing Daiki the little cup that literally had his name on it. He shows Aomine the bathroom and gives instructions to leave the pissed filled cup in the small metal cubby on the wall when he’s done before shutting the door.

Now alone, Daiki ponders on what exactly the Doc had been talking about, as he wizzes into the cup. Something about his Estrogen levels and HCG levels being higher than most men his age. He didn’t know what any of those words meant! He hopes it’s nothing major, but he can’t help but think, if it wasn’t important he wouldn’t be doing this damn test. He’ll just ask what all that means when he heads back to his room.

Once done he deposits the cup in the cubby and washes up, before heading back to his assigned area where to his dismay, Dr. Sir is not occupying. He thought about Googling the words, but feels like he’ll just be left more confused than he already is. So he waits the 15 minutes it takes before Doc arrives, once more with a small stack of papers. The physician take his seat on the rolling stool, pushing his glasses further up on his nose he looks Daiki in the eyes.

“We ran your last test and it came back positive.” Doc says monotonously, eyes now focused on the slight stack of papers he has in his hand. Almost like he knew what Daiki was about to say he continued. “Congratulations Mr. Aomine, you’re going to be a father.”

Daiki thinks his brain must have fried from a whole week of throwing up or something. Him? A father??

“Wh—Ho—HUH!? But I have a husband!” Aomine dumbly states “We’re both men! MEN CAN’T GET PREGNANT!”

“Actually Mr. Aomine, that’s not entirely true. Men can become pregnant. It’s just harder for them to detect it early on. Usually a women’s biggest hint would be her menstrual cycle has stopped, while a male goes through roughly what you yourself are going through.” He states, “Which, by the way is morning sickness and is fairly normal in the early stages of pregnancy, along with cramps and fatigue.”

‘I think I’m going to be sick.’ He thinks ‘What is Taiga going to say? Does Taiga even want kids? Do I even want kids? WHAT ABOUT BASKETBALL?’ His inner thoughts screamed at him. Taiga and him have never once talked about having children. Could be because they’re still enjoying the life they have made for themselves or because they just didn’t want any. Taiga’s business is flourishing, even being able to open another one in Japan. And Daiki’s basketball career is doing great, making a big name for himself and he JUST won his first ring! He honestly feels like he could cry.

‘I can barely do a decent job taking care of myself, let alone another, smaller human being!’

His thoughts are broken when the male nurse from earlier walks in, dragging along some smart looking laptop with a bunch of shit connected to it on a decent sized stand. Doc trades greeting with the male nurse, giving him his thanks for dragging the Ultrasound Machine all the way over here.

“This is an Ultrasound Machine.” Doc says, “Now that we know you’re with child, I just want to check to see how far along you are and if everything is healthy. So just lay back and get comfortable.”

Daiki wishes more than ever that Taiga was here with him right now, as he lays back on the examination table, watching the doctor do whatever it is he’s doing with the machine to set it up. After the physician is settled, he swivels his chair over to Daiki, tells him he could pull his shirt off or pull it up past his chest. Taking the easiest option, Aomine hikes his shirt to his chin.

Then with no warning Dr. Sir squeezes, what feels like freezing jelly on his stomach. Speaking a soft apology for not warning him in advance. Daiki continues to watch as the doctor swirls the wand in the gel, spreading the cold shit around his stomach some more. He watches as he moves the wand over certain area’s of his abdomen, taking pictures and labelling them. This goes on for 5 or so minutes before Dr. Sir grabs his attention.

“Looks like your about 6 weeks along and it’s healthy.”

Looking at the screen he doesn’t see anything. Just a lot of grey and black.

“So, where’s the baby?”

Doc laughs a soft laugh as he points to a greyish little jellybean.

“That!? That little…BEAN is what’s been making me so sick!?”

Doc laughs again, he’s heard this hundreds of times before. Each time makes the older man chuckle.

“Yes and no.” he starts “Yes, because if it wasn’t for the fetus your HCG hormone wouldn’t be present, which most think causes morning sickness. And no because the fetus isn’t exactly what’s causing the morning sickness.”

Even with all the facts laid out in front of him, Daiki still feels like he’s going to wake up next to Taiga. Tell him he had some wicked dream where he became pregnant, Taiga will call him an idiot, they’d laugh, have breakfast and grow old together with a couple of cats.

It’s also come to his realization that he’s going to have to go home and RELAY everything that he’s been told here today. He has to TELL Taiga himself, that they’re having a baby. And now he feels like he’s going to vomit again.

Dr. Sir rises, handing Daiki a cloth to wipe his gel slicked belly as he searches for some papers for Daiki to take home about male pregnancy and what to expect. Finding them underneath all the other papers he has clipped to his clipboard, he hands those along with a small rectangular photograph of his lentil sized, unborn child.

“Whatever decision you and your husband come to, I’ll be here to help you guys through the process. My business card should be clipped to one of those papers.” He says, patting Daiki’s shoulder, “Nurse McKellan should be on his way here to give you your discharge papers, take care Mr. Aomine.”

True to his words, the male nurse from before (Nurse McKellan) stopped by not even a minute later handing him some more papers to take along with him.

 

He didn’t notice where he was until he realized he had parked. When he feels particularly lost, usually his idiotic angelic husband was there to help him find his way. I guess even without thinking his conscious knew where he needed to be.

Taiga’s restaurant.

Getting out of the car, he heads for the entrance and makes a beeline for the kitchen. He takes a moment to watch Taiga and his staff bustle about for the lunch rush. Smiling to himself as he observes his focused lover donned in his black chefs coat, sleeves cuffed to the elbows along with his black chef bottoms and his perfect freckled face, forked eyebrows and all on display as his cherry hair was pulled back with a black headband.

Taiga catches cerulean eyes staring and feels his face light up, he’s glad to see his whiny husband in his kitchen, smiling. He tells Daiki to go wait in the bar while he finishes up these last couple of orders he has left.

Daiki gives a short “k” for an answer before leaving the humid kitchen and making his way towards the bar.

Taiga’s restaurant was nice, Daiki liked it a lot, but the bar was by far his favorite part of it. From the dark cherry Mahogany tables and bar top, to the black leather stools and brick walls. It had 4 flat screen’s in total, 3 smaller ones around the bar and 1 big one behind the bar counter that was nestled around Daiki’s High school, College and NBA jerseys that Taiga had framed.

As Daiki waits for Taiga, he continues to think about the dilemma at hand and how Taiga will respond to it. He doesn’t feel like Taiga will be upset, in fact he’s 99.9% certain he thinks he’ll be elated. But he still worries about that .1%. Taking out the small ultrasound picture, he still can not believe there’s a little life just living and growing within him. Which gets him thinking about his own parents and how they’ll be grandparents and Satsuki and Kuroko will be an aunt and uncle this time, seeing as Taiga and himself are already uncles to their beautiful two year old girl Hana. And Taiga has always been great with Hana, playing with her and buying her expensive gifts. Taiga he thinks, would be a great dad.

Their careers though. Their careers were both physically and emotionally demanding. Daiki especially, being away from home quite often along with pushing his body to the limits to perfect moves, it get’s to a person, to a relationship even. And is he ready to just toss everything aside for this small jellybean?

He thinks about Taiga again, how his face would light up when he tells him (if it goes as well as he hopes it will), how doting he’d be, he’d be at his every beck and call if Daiki played his cards right, that make Daiki chuckle a little. Then he thinks after, after he has this child, unshed tears in dark crimson eyes as he looks down on this creation him and Daiki created together, though unplanned, still made with love. Imagines the small bundle in burly arms and Taiga making promises that he won’t end up like his own father. Feels his heart flutter as he imagines a little girl and his beloved red head attempting to make pig tails with his thick calloused fingers, and he decides he wants this. He does want a family, especially now that it’s an option.

It’s not like they were poor, Daiki and Taiga saved quite a bit, in case times ever got tough, they had a cushion to fall back on. And even if Daiki retired, they still made enough with the 2 restaurants Taiga has open. He’s feeling excited now that he’s come to a conclusion that he’s happy with.

His excitement quickly dwindles as he sees his cheerful, sweaty husband come into view. Suddenly he’s nervous all over again. What if Taiga didn’t want to keep it? He could give him a typical Daiki response and tell him to go suck his dick OR be a logical and mature adult and talk it out. Number one will most likely lead to an argument but feels good to get off the chest. While option two doesn’t turn into an argument, it doesn’t feel as great as option one. He decides he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

“Yo.” Taiga says, leaning down and planting a chaste kiss to Daiki’s mouth. “Want a drink?” he nods to the rows of alcoholic beverages lined on shelves.

Shaking his head no, Taiga then takes a seat two stools to the left of him. Leaving an empty stool in the middle.

“So…how did your appointment go? You going to live?” He quips lightly, smirking at his melodramatic lover.

“Yeah…’s just life altering though…”

Taiga’s smirk falls instantly. ‘Life altering? That’s usually never a good thing.’

“Life altering? You’re okay right?”

“Yeah…Just…I—FUCK!” he yells, scrubbing his face with his hands, frustrated that the words he wants to come out decide to lodge themselves in his throat.

Feeling a large soothing hand rub his bicep, he places his arms on the bar counter, burying his face into them. “Dai, baby. It’s okay take your time.” He hears Taiga’s gruff voice speak comforting words and calms down some, opting to try telling the news once more.

“I…W-We…” Daiki inhales once and lets it go smoothly before once again speaking. “We’re having a baby…” he manages to mumble out between his arms.

“What? A Baby? We’re having one?” Taiga sounds unbelieving, and who could blame him. Two men in a gay relationship birthing children? It still sounds loony to Daiki’s ears. But he needed Taiga to believe him, so he thrusts the hand holding the Ultrasound pic out at him, turning his head to watch Taiga realize that he’s not crazy, that this is very much real. And he does. He witnesses the moment reality smacks Taiga in the face. Where his wide, expressive garnet eyes shoot down to Daiki’s stomach before settling on his husbands royal blues. He cocks his head a bit to the side, looking so lost in though as he rubs his growing goatee.

That’s when Daiki sees it, Taiga’s big sun kissed hand attempting to hide the tremble of his bottom lip, as his big eyes gather tears not yet falling. He tries to speak, to say something. But finds himself choking on his words. So he looks down at the picture again, the slight movement jarring the tears huddled in his eyes, feels them drop onto his lap as he continues to look at this little jellybean of a child they have cooking. A child they’re having together. A child made from love. And he realizes the tears haven’t stopped coming and that he’s crying fully now.

He looks into Daiki’s gorgeous eyes again and notices that he’s crying as well. As he sniffs back snot that tries to escape through his nose, he wipes the remaining tears falling and makes his way over to his amazing husband and wraps his arms around his neck as he buries his face in between the point where shoulder becomes neck.

“W-We’re g-gonna have a b-baby!” he sobs, working through the chocked words in his throat.

“Yeah.” Daiki rasps out, wrapping his lithe arms around Taiga.

“We’re g-going to be parents!” Taiga says, a little more clearly this time. Daiki can feel wetness seep into his shirt, so he know he’s still crying.

“Yeah. We are.” He says again.

With one final big sniff, Taiga pulls away, wiping the ever tumbling tears from his eyes yet again.

“I never thought this w-would be an option for us….” He’s starting to choke up again and feels more tears slide down his freckled face. “I’m so so so so SO fucking happy Dai.” he sobs out. Rubbing at the descending tears.

“I am too.” He says truthfully, “That’s why I’m going to retire.”

“I…never thought of that. I guess your regime is pretty taxing when you’re pregnant.”

“I also don’t want to be in L.A. I don’t want everybody to find out and it just gets plastered all over magazines, you know?”

He doesn’t know what they could do, but he doesn’t want paparazzi in their face and he definitely doesn’t want his team to find out.

 

“We could always move back to Tokyo.” Taiga suggests, rubbing at his chin again. “I have the other restaurant over there anyway. I’ll just need to promote some of the guys I have now and hire on a new one. Proba—”

“Chef.” Taiga’s ramble was cut short as one of his Line Chefs sought out for him. “Sorry to intrude, but I need help.”

“Okay be there in a sec.”

Taiga looks into redden cerulean eyes, before leaning in to kiss supple lips. As they part Taiga tells Daiki they’ll talk more when they get home. Planting one more long kiss on his pouty lips, he turns to leave.

Daiki heads out the entrance and back into his car, where he just sits there for a few minutes, basking in the relief he feels having told Taiga the big news. As sad as leaving the career of his dreams behind is, he can’t help but smile at the beautiful future he and Taiga have ahead of them.

A family they’ll be able to call their own and watch grow.

He’s a little nervous but still excited for the journey in front of them, he thinks, as he starts his car and makes his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is 10 Weeks along!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER!!!!! 
> 
> Sorry it took me a bit to get it out! I work 40+ hours a week and am about to get promoted and had to study a bit! BUT IT'S FINALLY DONE! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my lovelies!!!

A loud groan sounds throughout their silent 3 bedroom house as Taiga finishes putting away the last cup from their last box, signifying the completion of moving in.  

 

The talk had gone great. Daiki and Taiga decided it’d be best to move back to Japan where Daiki’d be out of the spotlight while their close friends and family are only an arms width away.

 

The NBA League had gone wild after Daiki’s retirement. His Twitter erupted in massive amounts of tweets, some saying at the age of 27 was too young to retire, while a small, more dumbed down select few thought he was only in it for the ring or money. On top of his Twitter, magazines were publishing the shit out of his statement, several twisting his words around and coming up with their own ridiculous theories from his announcement. It was chaotic.

 

And while Daiki’s world was a buzz, Taiga’s own had to make drastic changes as well, promoting his sous chef to an executive chef and one of the few line cooks to a sous chef –which was honestly difficult in his opinion—he hired on a few more people so his staff wouldn’t choke and trained them. Every day until his last day he was in the restaurant, preparing his staff for his inevitable departure. Even taking the time to put together a binder full of his recipes, tips on how to preform certain tasks and his phone number.

 

Fast forward a month later and they’re the proud owners of their very first house. A large, swank 3 bedroom that has the perfect space inside and out to raise a child. Big bedrooms and a nicely sized yard that Taiga knows is going to end up becoming his responsibility.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They relax after the grueling task of unpacking, reclining back on their beige sectional that could seat 12 comfortably. They’re sitting there quiet, Taigas arm around Daiki’s shoulder as the navy haired man leans against the red head, one leg over lapping the other as they take in their new place. They’ve been back one whole day but it’s only now, when everything’s gone silent and they take in all the hard work they’ve put in to making their home look like a home, that they realize this is THEIR house, where they’re going to raise THEIR family.

 

They take in their large quadratic limestone table and comfy chairs, settled to the right of their front door and Taiga’s kitchen to the left of that. They look back at their living room, large sectional and one recliner, all within view of their 70in TV. They’re looking at each other now, few inches apart, smiling tired lazy smiles at one another before Daiki speaks. Voicing how tired he is and that they should get to bed. That they can relax tomorrow, which Taiga replies that they can’t because they have to run errands for adult stuff like insurance and bank shit.

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Another one of their errands had been setting up an appointment to see the doctor….again. Taiga becomes aware that Daiki hasn’t been back since the big reveal and should probably be seen again –plus Taiga wants to see the baby himself— which brings them here, the clinic.

 

The clinic was way bigger than the last one Daiki was at. It was made up of 3 stories. The first floor was for emergencies, while the second was for x rays and bloodwork and the third floor is designated for checkups. The third floor was split into two wards; a pregnancy ward—which is where they are at now—and a family practice.

 

Upon entering the ward they see many pregnant women and a small some of pregnant men as well, all in various stages of pregnancy. Daiki takes notice that he’s by far the tallest and beefiest pregnant individual in the room and frowns a bit at the thought. They’re making their way to the front to talk to the receptionist and Daiki can feel the eyes of every person in the room on his back, Taiga probably feeling the same.

 

The receptionist hands them a clipboard with a few insurance and medical forms for them to fill out and they take a seat next to another pregnant man with looks strikingly similar to Sakurai.  

 

They were holding hands as they shared an armrest, scrolling through their phones as they waited for their name to be called. Taiga having found a particularly funny page on Facebook, would tug lightly at the darker hand every now and then to grab his husbands attention, goofy grin on his face as he showed Daiki his silly findings.

 

 

“Aomine-san?” Looking up they see a young nurse, clipboard in hand as she stands a little in the hallway, looking around for said patient.

 

Taiga’s the first to stand up, excited to see jellybean for the first time. Daiki follows a few steps behind, not as cheerful as his significant other who’s buzzing with excitement. The nurse leads them to their assigned room, but before Daiki can enter she tells him he needs to pee in a cup so they can check his protein, hormone levels and to see if he’s well hydrated. She gives him instructions to write his name on one of the many disposable urine containers in the bathroom, pee in it and put it in the metal cubby for the lab to take.

 

With the nurse gone and Daiki away in the bathroom, Taiga does what he usually does left alone in a medical room…or room in general. Snoop. He goes through drawers, cupboards and cabinets, searching for nothing and everything and that’s how Daiki finds him too, rifling through a drawer full of medical supplies.

 

“What are you doing?” He hisses. He doesn’t know why he’s so surprised, he should’ve known Taiga’d do this….he ALWAYS does this, he even pries into people’s medical cabinets, telling Daiki about anything embarrassing he finds. But he could’ve been the doctor and he voices that thought as well.

 

“But you weren’t.” he says

 

“But I could’ve been!”

 

“They’re probably used to it anyways.” Taiga says shrugging, like it’s a valid excuse to be trifling through things that don’t belong to him.

 

“Literally not the point.”

 

He tells his nosy husband to sit down as he hops up on to the examination table. They chat leisurely with one another as they wait for their doctor to arrive.

 

 A knock breaks them from their talk, both whipping their heads towards the door.

 

However mouths drop open and eyes grow wide as they see unmistakable, neatly parted and  combed, emerald green hair. His own kelly eyes wide as he looks from blue to red and back to blue again, before turning to the unnoticed man dressed in brightly colored scrubs to his left, another face they hadn’t seen in years, Takao Kazunari.

 

“This is why you wouldn’t allow me see the patients information.”

 

He orders Takao to ready the Ultrasound Machine as he grabs the blood pressure band off the wall. He seats himself down in the swivel chair, pulling whatever part of his standard white doctors jacket out from underneath himself as he rolls himself over to Daiki.

 

“How long have you guys been back?” he asks as he pumps the band around Daiki’s bicep.

 

“Like 3 days?” Taiga says, slight question to the answer as he looks to Daiki who nods in agreement with him.

 

“You guys just got here then. Have you seen the others?”

 

“No, we were waiting to get settled in first.” Daiki answers this time.

 

Midorima smirks as he unwraps the blood pressure cuff from around Daiki’s arm “I’m honestly quite surprised that you’re my patient, I thought it would be Taiga in my opinion.” He says, snorting softly.

 

Midorima has changed since high school. Just a bit though. He still acts like he’s got a stick up his ass, but it’s not quite as high up there like it used to be and he’s stopped taping his fingers. By the looks of the small red ladybug hair clip in his hair one can safely assume he still religiously watches his Oha Asa every morning.  Some things never change.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Taiga bellows, highly offended, while Daiki glares. The stickler can make jokes now.

 

Midorima ignores them as he tells Daiki to follow him out into the hallway so he can jot down his height and weight. Which he’s gained a couple pounds, the green haired doctor stating that it’s a healthy amount and he’s only going to get bigger.

 

After returning to the room, he instructs the expecting father to take off his shirt and lie down on the examination table, they were going to check on the baby.

 

Daiki sheds off his shirt, muscles shifting as he does so. He catches Taiga’s wandering eyes and intentionally flexes his pectoral muscles. Taiga’s eyes quickly snap up to his face and Daiki winks at him. The red head frowns and flips him off. Midorima opens his snarky mouth, telling them to stop flirting like they’re in high school and once again tells his old classmate to lie down. Takao’s raucous laughter fills the room as both men give Midorima the finger.

 

Daiki does as he was initially told, still frowning at the glasses clad man, he lies down. Midorima squeezes ultrasound gel on his abdomen, his small protruding belly twitching at the substance.

 

“I thought it was going to be cold.” He mumbles to himself

 

“I’m not that cruel.” Midorima states.

 

 He spreads the warm jelly around his stomach, moving the wand to specific parts of Daiki’s stomach, snapping pictures of certain inside parts and labeling them. He moves the wand to Daiki’s lower stomach, searching. Midorima stops around the cobalt haired man’s belly button, enlarging the screen and showing them their expected child.

 

Taiga’s in awe as he stares at their little jellybean baby that doesn’t look like much of a jellybean anymore. You can see its head and little tiny arms, legs and small baby belly.

 

“Its grown so much.” Taiga says, eyes focused solely on the Ultrasound screen.

 

“He’s the size of a kumquat or prune, so around 1 to 1.5 inches long, and he has all his fingers and toes.” The green haired doctor says, sounding like he’s reading the information right out of a book.

 

“They’re also working on their eyebrows.” Takao states “Hopefully they get your eyebrows Dai.” The raven haired nurse laughs again, holding his stomach once he sees Taiga’s heinous glare.

 

Midorima hands Daiki a towel to wipe off with before pulling out a fetal Doppler from the counter.

 

“You guys want to hear its heartbeat?” he asks, watching the two husbands look at each other, eyes wide, before nodding. He tells Daiki to lie down again. Which he does as he rests his hands on his tender chest and cranes his neck forward to watch Midorima work his doctor stuff.

 

He moves the Doppler wand to a few places on Daiki’s stomach, hearing what sounds like whooshing come from the machine. They hear the whooshing or wind like noise for a few seconds before what sounds like a galloping horse bursts from the small device. Midorima halts his movements over that spot.

 

“This is your child’s heartbeat.” He says pausing for a few seconds. “and they’re very healthy.”

 

Taiga just stares at Daiki’s stomach, eyes big, getting that distinctive gleam of tears being held back. The room is silent as the two medical practitioners watched the fathers reaction. Takao hiding his gleeful smile behind cupped hands. He’s always like watching the parents become emotional during these parts, sometimes it almost moves him to tears.

 

Crimson eyes glance up, noticing everyone’s eyes on him. He runs a thick hand through his soft red hair, letting out a small watery laugh before turning around. Daiki grabs Taiga’s hand as he watches his husband attempt to compose his mental state, one hand clasped over his eyes, head titled up and broad shoulders shaking slightly. Witnessing Taiga like this causes Daiki to become moved, his own midnight eyes well with unshed tears.

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one.” He quips, voice cracking from all the emotion accumulating in his throat.

 

Wiping away the remaining tears, Taiga turns back around, the whites around his fiery orbs gaining a pinkish. “Just realizing how real this is, ya know? Like seeing the ultrasound in the flesh and hearing it’s heartbeat was too real. I’m good now though.” Daiki nods, agreeing with him.

 

Midorima puts away the fetal Doppler, leaving the room for a minute before coming back with a book and a couple papers. He hands the book to Daiki, titled “The Much Needed Guide to Pregnancy”. The book was thick and on the cover featured a pregnant man and woman standing side by side. The woman small and cute and the man also quite small and cute looking. ‘Stereotypes.’ Daiki thinks seeing the small man. The book goes week by week, explaining the changes his body and baby will be going through, even giving tips on exercise and nutrition.

 

The papers were discharge papers and an updated photo of their unborn child. Midorima is short on time, having other patients calmly waiting on him. Before either of them depart they exchange phone numbers with both practitioners. Midorima informs Daiki that he’ll be his doctor from now on and to book an appointment with him a month from now. And also to drink more water, his urine could look a little better. He grunts, dark skin hiding the obvious blush he feels coming on.

 

They book an appointment then make their way to their car. Daiki complaining that he’s hungry. They decide on this café they saw on the way to the clinic that looked promising and drive off towards it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taiga orders 5 sandwiches while Daiki, who claimed to be starving, struggled with choosing one item, having the waitress come back 3 times before settling for a large parfait meant to be split between a group of 4. The waitress even pointing that out, but the look on Daiki’s face must have said it all, he’s hot, hungry and doesn’t give a fuck, because she promptly shuts up and leaves after saying it.

 

As they wait for their food Taiga talks about stuff they’ll need for the baby before it arrives. Cribs, car seat, stroller, clothes, diapers, etc. They’re interrupted though when multiple pings sound from Taiga’s side of the booth. He takes out his phone and see’s he’s got quite a few messages. Most from Kise and Satsuki, one from Kuroko, another from Himuro and one last one from Akashi. He also notices that this is part of a group chat and that even at the tender age of 27 Kise still has not outgrown emojis.

 

**Kise**

WHAAAAT!!???!? ‧˚₊*̥(∗*⁰͈꒨⁰͈)‧˚₊*̥

 

**Kise**

WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET BACK!??

 

**Kise**

HOW COME YOU DIDN’T TELL US!!!

 

**Kise**

.·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·.

 

**Satsuki**

THEY DON’T LOVE US!!!!

 

**Satsuki**

˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 

**Kuroko**

I’m glad you guys are back. I assume you have a good reason for not letting any of us know you were going to be back as well.

 

**Tatsuya**

I agree with Kuroko-san. You better have a good reason Taiga.

 

**Satsuki**

I’LL ONLY FORGIVE YOU IF YOU COOK FOR US!!!!

(✿´ ꒳ ` )

 

**Kise**

YESSSSS COOK FOR US!!!

 

**Kise**

I’LL FORGIVE YOU!!!!

 

**Kise**

*。ヾ(｡>ｖ<｡)ﾉﾞ*。

 

**Taiga**

You guys can come over for dinner at 7 if you want.

 

Daiki who is reading the chat from his own phone glares at Taiga and kicks his leg under the table. He just wanted to relax the rest of the day, not host a dinner party. Taiga winces at the kick and shrugs apologetically before looking back at his phone.

 

**Kuroko**

I humbly accept.

 

**Kise**

I’LL BE THERE!!!!!

 

**Kise**

₊*ˈ˚·(๑˃̶̡̢̥ ॣಐ ॣ˂̶̡̢̥๑)·˚ˈ*₊

 

**Satsuki**

I’LL BE THERE TOO!!!

 

**Satsuki**

（๑✧∀✧๑）

**Tatsuya**

I’ll be there as well.

 

**Akashi**

I as well.

 

“Great. We’re having people over now.” Daiki whines, small visible pout already jutting from his lips. He’s reading separate messages from Satsuki who’s writing an essay pretty much telling him she can’t believe they would keep their return a secret from her and blah blah blah, he didn’t even bother to finish reading it. The other was from his mom, which was similar to Satsuki’s just not as lengthy. He also had a missed call from her and she left a voicemail. Which he probably won’t check until he gets tired of looking at the damn symbol on his phone.

 

Their food arrives and they dig in, polishing off everything. The waitresses all stare in aghast as they watch the duo scarf down their order. At the end of it, Daiki ends up vomiting it all up, complaining to Taiga afterwards about his chest burning and his throat feeling tight.

 

“That’s heartburn babe.”

 

After they had gotten home – they stopped by a grocery store to pick up supplies for dinner, then saying fuck it and going all out buying enough to stock their empty fridge and cupboards – Daiki sheds his shirt, throws himself back first on the couch and uses his shirt as shield from the sun that’s coming through their windows. He’s exhausted and hopes a nap will cure his awful heart burn.

 

While Daiki naps Taiga gets started on dinner. Dinner isn’t for another 2 ½ hours, but it gives him the perfect amount of time to make the feast he has planned. Some sushi, chicken teriyaki, vegetable yakisoba, miso soup, gyoza and a light salad. He pulls out the ingredients he needs and gets to work.

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Taiga is just finishing the last dish when the doorbell rings. He quickly looks at the time on his microwave, noticing he has 15 minutes until the agreed upon time. He takes the pan off the burner and opens the door to 6 of the 9 guests.

 

Kuroko, Satsuki and their small daughter Hana, who’s propped up on Kuroko’s hip. There’s Tatsuya and Atsushi, and lastly Akashi, brandishing an expensive wine as a gift for Taiga, who takes it with a bow of his head and a thank you.

 

Taiga assumes Daiki must have been exceptionally tired to not hear Satsuki’s squealing as she lunges for Taiga. Hugging him tight. She makes a beeline for Daiki’s sleeping form next before Taiga stops her. Telling her he knows she’s excited but he’s exhausted and he’ll wake him in a few minutes. He hugs Tatsuya and Mura pats his shoulder. He slaps Kuroko on the back (icy blue eyes glaring at him, he can’t retaliate if Hana is in his hands) and shakes Akashi’s hand.

 

“I’m not exactly done with dinner, but you guys can make yourselves at home.” Taiga says as he heads back to the kitchen to plate his food. Tatsuya, Kuroko and Akashi following behind to help in any way they can, while Mura, Satsuki and Hana head to the living room, Satsuki and Hana taking the recliner while Mura takes a seat on the sofa, snacking on his bag of chips. Hana makes eye contact with the purple giants chips and he holds out the bag, Hana vigorously shakes her head no and puts her face in Satsuki’s chest. Satsuki looks at Daiki’s sleeping form, still stunned about his sudden return. She notices his pudgy tummy and thinks Daiki’s portions are finally catching up to him now.

 

As Taiga plates the last dish, another knock comes. Looking at the time, it’s 7pm exactly. Kuroko opens the door to Midorima and Takao.

 

Noticing the green haired doctor walk through the door, Hana squirms out of Satsuki’s lap, making haste as she tries to reach the doctor.

 

Hana is a boisterous little one, with looks just like Kuroko. Fair skin, big icy blue eyes and long blue hair done in two mini buns. Wearing a light purple dress with white and beige polka dot tights. As she’s making her way to Midorima (her favorite person for some apparent reason) she slips on the hard wood flooring, her tights a little too slick for the floor. Kuroko attempts to take them off so it won’t happen again, but she starts the beginning of a tantrum so he lets her be, as she finally reaches her destination of Shin-chan’s arms.

 

Seeing how most of the gang is already here, Taiga goes to wake Daiki. He shakes the dreaming man until a tanned hand grabs for the shirt covering his eyes and blue eyes blink open. Taiga is quickly pushed aside by the pinkette who all but climbs onto  her childhood friends lap as she wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls away shortly, tears glistening in her eyes. She’s missed her dark grumpy friend so much.

 

They’re 5 minutes into briefly catching up with one another when the insistent ringing of the doorbell chimes. Daiki gets up from his perch on the couch and opens the door to the ever fashionably late Kise who throws himself at the taller man, hugging him and excitedly yelling about their return. He turns to Taiga and hugs him too, the red head awkwardly patting his shoulder as the blond clings on.

 

With Kise’s arrival, Taiga officially declares it time to eat, everyone taking a seat around the squared dinner table. It’s quiet aside from the soft compliments about the food, as the group of friends dig in. A little too quiet for some people, since Satsuki breaks the silence first.

 

“So….how long are you guys here for?” she asks, the question most are probably wondering.

 

Taiga responds that they’re staying as Daiki continues eating, not once looking up at her. He’s nervous all of a sudden and hopes his face doesn’t show it. He’s nervous to see what their reactions will  be when they decide to tell them. Especially Satsuki.

 

The pinkette looks confusedly at the couple, zeroing in on Daiki who still hasn’t looked up. It’s even more quiet now. Satsuki thought Daiki was still playing professionally, even voicing the thought. Taiga tells her they’ll explain after dinner is done. And then it’s quiet again, the sound of tableware clinking together and Hana’s babbling being the only noises to fill the room.

 

Not one to like awkward tensions and silence, Kise speaks up this time, asking Midorima and Takao if they set a date for their wedding yet, which Takao excitedly responds to, going into the details of venues and what kind of decorative pieces and music they’re going to have. Their excited chatter breaks the tension and Himuro and Taiga start talking casually, catching up with each other, while Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima go on about politics or the economy and Satsuki attempts to get her toddler to eat something besides the soy sauce she’s been dipping her fingers in while she attempts to listens to Takao speak.

 

Some time later, when plates are cleaned and bellies are full, a timer on the oven goes off, signaling that desert is done. Taiga excuses himself from the table, grabs a pair of oven mitts and takes the pies out, setting them on a wire rack. He hears the lively chatter and laughter from the kitchen and thinks to himself, how great it is to be back. How great it will be for Daiki to be surrounded by people he loves and who love him.

 

They continue to talk at the table long after all the food has been polished and tableware stacked. Taiga’s enormous laugh reverberates through the dining area as he listens to Kise and Takao tell a story. Kuroko looks to Aomine, who’s been unnaturally quiet, keeping more to himself as he watches everyone have fun.

 

“Aomine-kun,” he speaks quietly, not wanting to alert anybody, “why are you guys back? What happened to basketball?”

 

Daiki looks terrified for a moment, before schooling his face. He opens his mouth to say something (most likely a lie) but Taiga beats him to the punch.

 

“Daiki’s pregnant.” His loud voice admits. The cheerful ambience and laughter halts as everyone stares at the two men in shock, Midorima and Takao more in curiosity to how the arrogant man will act. Daiki’s eyes are the biggest anyone’s seen them as he whips his head at Taiga, trying with everything he’s got in him to telepathically yell at him, to scream he wasn’t ready to tell them yet. That he doesn’t want to be viewed differently by his closest friends.

 

“Then, congratulations Daiki and Taiga, you’ll make wonderful fathers.”

 

Roars of cheering, congratulations and mirth fill the house. Satsuki’s even crying, little Hana staring in child like wonder at her mother as her hand halts in the small dish of soy sauce. Then the questions start getting thrown around, “How far along  are you? Are you guys nervous? WHAT ARE YOU HAVING!? Any names yet?” And Daiki’s feeling overwhelmed by getting outed so fast and the barrage of questions getting tossed at him, so he lets Taiga handle all of that. And he responds just as excitedly as the rest of the crowd.

 

Hana starts fussing, most likely tired of sitting down for so long. So they decide to migrate to the living room. Kuroko opening her diaper bag and pulling out some toys she favors, instantly catching her attention as she grabs an overly loved, stuffed frog (gifted from her one and only Shin-chan) and a ladybug hand puppet and makes her way to her favorite green haired adult. Saying bug as she pushes her ladybug puppet against his own ladybug hairclip.

 

The adults continue to talk to Daiki who has started opening up more as Taiga heads back to the kitchen to clean up and dish up some pie, Tatsuya follows after as well.

 

“So, I’m going to be an uncle.” 

“Yep. And I’m going to be a dad.” Just saying the word “dad” put a big ol’ grin on his face.

“Are you nervous? I know you said at dinner that you weren’t, but I know you.”

Taiga sighs, then laughs a little because he can’t hide anything from his brother. “Yeah I am. Like I’m not really worried about Daiki too much, I am 95% certain he’s going to freak when he starts to get bigger but other than that I trust him to make the right decisions when it comes to the baby.” He pauses for a moment as he plates the pie, asking Tatsuya to bring the ice cream from the freezer. “I am nervous about becoming like my dad though.”

 

Tatsuya halts spooning the ice cream on the pies, “You’re not going to become like your dad Taiga. You prove that by caring for Daiki as much as you do now and even worrying about becoming like your father.” He says as he continues to top the deserts with ice cream. “Plus you’re a big teddy bear with a lot of  heart, I don’t think it’s even possible for you to be an emotionless, workaholic like your dad.”

 

“I’m not a teddy bear…” he mumbles, “but thank you. I needed to hear that.” Taiga smiles at his brother, patting him hard on the shoulder and causing the ebony haired man to drop a spoonful of the frozen treat on the counter and frown at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back out in the living room Daiki is getting slammed with questions, mainly Kise, Takao and Momoi, Momoi even giving out subtle advice to help get through pregnancy. While occasionally Kuroko and Akashi will inquire about something.

 

“Are you nervous? Like at all?” Kise asks. He honestly hasn’t thought too much about it. He’s pretty much just taking it a day at a time.

 

“Not too much. I haven’t thought about it though. I worry about doing something and somehow hurting the kid, but other than that, no.”

 

“You’re not even an ounce nervous about after the baby’s born!? Like taking care of it??”Momoi questions, stunned at his reply. “That’s all I could think about when I had found out! Besides how great a father Tetsu would make of course.” She says smiling at her husband who is now once again in possession of their daughter.

 

He hadn’t thought of that until now. He can’t give birth to children, so that means he’s getting sliced open. What happens after that? They go home with a child, they’ve never once taken care of a child before, let alone a child that had just been brought into the world!

 

“Dai-chan, you’re making a really scary face. I shouldn’t have said anything! I’m sorry!

 

With Satsuki’s outburst Taiga and Tatsuya come out of the kitchen, brandishing two trays full of small plates of pie. Taiga looks at Daiki who seems tired and worried. He sets his tray on the coffee table and starts handing out the pies. He hands a large slice to Daiki, taking a seat next to him with his own slice of pie and running a hand through his blue locks.

 

“You okay babe?” Taiga says lowly

 

“Yeah.” The darker male replies. “I’m just tired.”

 

Taiga plants a small kiss on his temple then makes work on his own large slice of pie as he listens to everyone talk.

 

It’s coming close to 10:30 when the majority of their group decide it’s about time to head home. Akashi, Tatsuya, Mura, Midorima and Takao are the first to leave, all agreeing that it’s getting late and they all have to wake early the next day. Kise stays for an extra ten minutes before he too says he should go. But not before giving the remaining adults hugs and promises to do this again very soon.

 

All that’s left is Kuroko and family. They chat quietly between themselves, Kuroko and Daiki talking about basketball and what not while Kagami and Momoi delve deeper about the little one that will soon make an entrance into their lives.

 

It’s when Hana has finally conked out that the family decides it time to leave. Kuroko taking the sleeping girl from Satsuki as Daiki and Taiga walk them to the door.

 

“Congratulations again Daiki and Taiga. I am very excited for you both.”

 

“Yeah, same! I can’t wait to meet the little one!” Satsuki exclaims. Going in to hug the duo goodnight.

 

With a thank you and both in agreement to do this again very soon, Kuroko and Satsuki leave. Taiga locks their door as he hears Daiki’s foot steps receding as the bluenette saunters off down the hall to ready himself for bed.

 

When teeth are brushed and clothes are changed they sidle up next to each other in bed, Taiga’s arm automatically wrapping around Daiki’s stomach as he snuggles up against him. Hard chest pressed against an athletic back, rubbing his growing stomach idly.

 

“Did you have a good time?” The red head sleepily asks, dropping a couple kisses on Daiki’s toned back.

 

“Yeah. Just tired. Growin’ a baby and all.” He says, lowly mumbling the words, deep voice dropping ever lower with sleep. Almost making it impossible to make out the words.

 

“Get some sleep babe.”

 

“I’m tryin’ but you keep talkin’” he quips slowly, lazily, he’s so close to falling asleep. The lids of his eyes drifting down gradually.

 

“Love you.” Taiga mumbles. The hand rubbing indolent circles on Daiki’s stomach halting as sleep rapidly comes for him.

 

“Mmm…love you…too..” Daiki responds before falling into the soothing hands of sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lot enjoyed it! 
> 
> I kinda rushed I think....idk. And like I was different levels of focused on some parts, but I hope it all came together nice!
> 
> if you have any questions or just want to chat I'm all yours!!! Either here or my Tumblr (I'm always on! It's an addiction really.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is 14 weeks along!! 
> 
> Also NSFW!!! 
> 
> Tis' my first time writing it and omg i feel so embarrassed posting it, but please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAYUUUM!!! This took a while! My B! Just been busy! 
> 
> I had gotten a promotion and had to study for the test they give you because it's math based!! 
> 
> They said it was basic and I failed it twice!! -Damn you fractions!!!-
> 
> But I'm all good now and I will try to post bi-weekly!! 
> 
> Thank you beautiful people for your patience!!! Enjoy!!!

He feels the warm, August air rustle through his azure locks as he jogs down the paved walk way. Taking easy controlled breaths, listening to the sound of some song hum into ear and feeling the impact of his running shoes strike against the sidewalk.

 

He’s immensely happy that he can exercise once again. Taiga worried that he’ll somehow harm Jellybean running.

 

He slows down his jog to a steady walk, breaths coming in a bit faster as he feels his heart beat pound against his rib cage. He’s arrived at his destination. Daiki opens the metal door and is assaulted by the smothering heat of Taiga’s kitchen, his staff fluttering about preparing orders.

 

He spots his ginger haired husband relaying orders to his staff, loud voice booming out as he speaks each ticket. He finds Daiki looking at him and smiles a small smile, nodding Daiki over as he continues broadcasting the orders. He leads his pregnant husband to a quiet booth in a corner and tells him to sit tight as he goes back to the kitchen to prepare him lunch.

 

Around 15 minutes go by and his angel of a husband arrives with his food (a large portion of manicotti, bread sticks and salad) along with a tall glass of much needed water.

 

“What did Midorima say about Jellybean? Anything new?”

 

“Not much.” He says, “I’m 14 weeks, Jellybean is like the size of a lemon and they can suck their thumb and make faces now.”

 

Taiga’s smiling big, he always likes to hear how their not so little Jellybean is doing.

 

“Exciting! What do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

 

Daiki has been feeling quite a bit more energetic lately, now that most of his morning sickness and nausea have simmered down. He still gets a little green behind the gills when he eats or smells certain things, but the chances of him hurling have diminished.

 

“Satsuki wants me to go clothes shopping with her and Hana.” He says around his mouthful of breadstick “So I can’t stay long. I have to head home and shower.”

 

They finish off their food, Taiga devouring the majority of it. Daiki stands up, gathering his phone and keys off of the table, Taiga following suit. He gives Daiki a small kiss and rubs the small swell that is Jellybean, giving their unborn child a goodbye as well.

 

Daiki rolls his eyes, feeling heat gather in his cheeks as he does so. His husband has been picking up the habit of saying little things, like hellos and goodbyes to their child. And each time he feels awkward and embarrassed which leads to him calling Taiga a loser. Which is what he’s calling him now.

 

He tells Taiga he’ll see him at home and walks out of the restaurant, making the trek back to their house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He pulls up to Satsuki and Kuroko’s house/business (Kuroko Wedding Planner & Photography. Satsuki plans weddings and Tetsu takes pictures.) and walks in. He hears Hana’s whines and wanders down the hall to the noise where he finds Satsuki kneeling on the floor next to a whining Hana, pleading her to get dressed.

 

Daiki decides to put his extra energy to use, telling Satsuki he’ll get her dressed –how hard can it be, she’s small— and Satsuki happily agrees, stating that she’ll get the diaper bag ready in the mean time.

 

The icy haired girl is in nothing but a diaper and white frilly socks as she and Daiki enter a stare down. He reaches for her pink romper and she scurries off.

 

From a different room in the house, Satsuki can hear the shrill scream of “NO” and “Dun wanna” and laughs a little as she continues stuffing necessities into the bag.

 

Satsuki enters the room to a fully crying yet fully dressed Hana who’s thrashing her legs all over the floor, kicking off one of her little white shoes in the process. Daiki’s slightly out of breath and is sweating. And wonders how dressing a small toddler could be so difficult.

 

They load up Satsuki’s car and head to the mall to shop at a kids clothing store for Hana. The small girl had grown out of a majority of her clothes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re in the toddler girls section and it’s nothing but pink as far as the eye can see. As he looks through a rack of clothes next to his best friend (who already has a stack going for her daughter) she turns to him, telling him this is going to be him some day. And isn’t that exciting.

 

All Daiki can think about was how stressful getting his niece dressed was and the multiple wails and cries of other children in the shopping store, parents pleading with them to be quiet. And he definitely does not feel ready for a child.

 

They go down another aisle and he spots infant clothing on a rack, small little onesies that looked even smaller in his large hands and can’t help but imagine a soft, helpless child in them.

 

“When you find out what you’re having we should come back and shop for clothes together!” She squeals, breaking him from his thoughts. He’d probably be better off shopping for clothes with Satsuki rather than Taiga –the man who wears nothing but plain tees with equally plain shorts or jeans— but he still gets a surge of excitement about clothes shopping with his husband…even if it does lead to a shit ton of arguing about fashion.

 

Satsuki was able to find a cart full of items to buy for Hana, pulling out her trusty credit card to attain them. They exit the mall and the pinkette throws out the idea of getting some smoothies and heading to a park where they could talk and Hana could blow off some steam, resulting to an awesome nap later on.

 

They arrive at a small toddler park with other moms seated on benches strewn around the perimeter of the park, while other parents are on the playground itself with their small children. Aomine and Satsuki find a bench with a great view of the small park to keep an eye out for the blue haired girl who ditches her smoothie with Daiki before running off to a spring animal.

 

“Have you given any thought about what you want the baby to be?” Satsuki asks.

 

“I think having a boy would be pretty nice but Taiga wants a girl, says it’d be a nice change or something.”

 

Hana runs up to Daiki as Satsuki was going to speak, grabbing his hand that holds her drink and leading it to her mouth for a few sips before running back to play with a couple other kids.

 

Him and Satsuki chat for about 20 minutes about the latest bridezilla she’s helping plan a wedding for and how awful she is at listening and heeding advice. The whole thing stops when Hana falls off the slide and cries from the top of her little lungs. Satsuki hurriedly makes her way to the wailing child, picking her up and snuggling her into her chest. Telling her it’s going to be okay. Midnight eyes notice not a single tear shed from her pale eyes and guesses the girl just got spooked or was tired.

 

As they’re heading home, Hana immediately falls asleep in her car seat, thumb in her mouth.

 

When they get to the house Daiki helps his friend settle her daughter into bed. Then gives Satsuki a hug, leaving for his own house.

 

When he arrives home, Taiga’s already there slouched on the couch in nothing but a pair of loose fitting grey sweats. He’s watching TV, big feet propped up on their ottoman. From the towel around his shoulders and wet slicked hair he assumes Taiga recently got out of the shower.

 

Taiga sees Daiki come in before looking back to the TV and lets him know he brought leftovers from his restaurant for dinner.

 

Daiki isn’t saying anything, staring at Taiga’s ruggedly handsome face, his wet hair slicked back, small amount of freckles on his beautifully tanned face and his sexy ass chin scruff. His eyes trail down to Taiga’s chiseled chest and abs, and feels something stir within his shorts. Taiga looks at Daiki who hasn’t said anything, and calls his name again in question.

 

It snaps Daiki out of his staring but not his lust as he sidles over to Taiga. Taiga plants his feet on the floor, not bothering to straighten up as he watches Daiki’s every move, reveling in the aphrodisiacal aura his husband’s giving off.

 

Daiki slowly settles down onto Taiga’s lap, deep royal eyes lustfully staring into Taiga’s own burning red as he runs his hands along Taiga’s abs, feeling them ripple and twitch beneath his lithe fingers. He glides his hands up to Taiga’s broad chest, Taiga hisses as he begins to harden beneath him. He runs the pads of his thumbs over Taiga’s sensitive nubs, causing him to release a shaky breath, bucking his hips against Daiki’s backside.

 

Taiga’s starting to caress his own rough hands up and down Daiki’s back, before deciding to grasp the tanned man’s juicy ass in his hands, squeezing roughly as he forces Daiki to grind down on his cloth covered erection. Daiki moans wantonly in the back of his throat as he leans forward, palms clinging to the back of their couch on either side of Taiga’s head.

 

With Daiki’s face so close to his own, Taiga roughly kisses him, claiming the bluenettes plump lips. It’s hot, messy and desperate as he licks his way into his mouth, both men groaning at the heat inside one another’s mouth.

 

They’re grinding against each other as their hands map out the others body. Taiga quickly going back to greedily clutching Daiki’s ass, like it’s the only thing keeping him on ground.

 

The kiss is broken when Taiga let’s out a deep, rugged moan. He can feel Daiki’s slender fingers work his cock through his pants, and it feels too damn good.

 

“Oh fuuuck Daiki, baby. Keep –ah—keep going. Feels good.” He releases his hold on the taller man’s clothed backside as he slides his hands up Daiki’s torso, shirt rising along with the motion. Daiki takes his shirt off when it reaches his prominent collar bones and Taiga’s mouth instantly goes for his dusky nipples, tongue flicking against one hardened nub, nipping gently at it before showing the other nipple the same love.

 

The action has Daiki writhing in his lap, moans forcefully escaping his mouth.

 

“Ahhh, fuck, Taiga –hah—f-fuck me! Fuck me! Please dammit – ahhh God! –“

 

That’s all it takes for Taiga’s self control to crumble (not like he was doing a great job keeping it intact to begin with). He tells Daiki to take off his pants and kneel on the couch, Daiki immediately doing as he’s told. He kicks off his shorts and kneels on the sofa, elbows resting on the back of the couch as he looks to Taiga behind him.

 

Taiga smirks lecherously before getting on his knees behind him and gliding a hot tongue up his back, leaving a chilling trail in it’s wake. He kneads Daiki’s ass for a moment, feeling his lover push back into his hand, then pulling away again.

 

Daiki hears the faint sound of the ottomans lid opening, Taiga swiftly fetching the lube they keep hidden in the compartment. Taiga’s hands are massaging his butt once again, this time spreading his cheeks with one hand as he slides the other up the front of his thigh, softly caressing his sack as he makes his way to his leaking cock and stroking it at a snails pace. He places sultry open mouthed kisses on his left cheek, then licks a stripe up his crack, ignoring his twitching entrance each time.

 

The bluenette let’s out a pleasured whine as he places his forehead on the back of the couch, attempting to guide Taiga’s tongue to his needy hole.

 

“Ahnn—shiiit, stop – AHH!—fucking teasing you bastard!”  He feels a puff of hot breath against his asshole as Taiga snorts.

 

His frustration dies completely as he cries out, shudders wracking through his body as he feels a hot, moist heat again his puckered hole. Taiga’s lapping at his entrance, soft, scorching tongue running over his hole and gently penetrating his area. Daiki grunts, backing his ass onto the slick muscle.

 

He feels like he’s going crazy with Taiga’s hand on his cock and tongue in his ass. He’s breathing heavier, panting as he feels the tight pull in his stomach, orgasm fast approaching and he’s moaning unabashedly trying to get more friction on his dick or in his ass, he’s not sure, all he knows is that he needs MORE of it.

 

Feeling Daiki’s cock swell (one of the biggest signs he’s going to come) Taiga pulls away, wiping away excess saliva from around his mouth and releasing his hold on Daiki’s solid member. His husband slumps, momentarily catching his breath before feeling a slight strain against his ass as a lube slicken digit presses into him.

 

He groans in discomfort from the dull ache. But as quick as it comes it goes as Taiga places reassuring kisses to his lower back and slowly pressing in another lubed finger. Daiki hisses a bit at the pain and Taiga utilizes his unoccupied hand to shift Daiki’s face towards his own, planting a rough kiss on his lips before trailing them down his neck as he plunges in a third and final finger, halting as he allows Daiki to loosen up around the digits before fucking his ass with his fingers.

 

Daiki’s a moaning mess as he meets the pistoning of Taiga’s fingers. Taiga’s hand is clutching Daiki’s jaw and he can feel the slickness of Daiki’s drivel slide through his fingers, listening to the man moaning, calling out his name, over and over and over again as he assaults his prostate. Taiga can feel Daiki clench around his fingers and he pulls away….again.

 

Daiki’s growling at the loss of intense pleasure, threatening Taiga with whatever he can think of to bring it back. Taiga lets go of Daiki’s jaw, pulling down his sweats and boxers enough to have his erection spring free. Lubing up he clasps Daiki’s hip in one hand as his other guides his rigid cock to Daiki’s loosened hole and thrusting in in one fell swoop.

 

He groans loudly in pleasure, but stays where he’s at as he feels his husbands entrance tighten painfully around his member.

 

“Uhnnn—Fuuuck—it hurts.” Daiki groans in pain, his opening throbbing from the intense ache. Taiga slides his lubed hand to Daiki’s rapidly softening dick, stoking it gently as he mouths at the bluenette’s neck, shaking from restraint as he whispers encouraging words in his ear.

 

He deems it good when Daiki thrusts his hips back a little, testing the waters. He grinds down on the last thrust letting Taiga know he’s good, that he can move. Taiga starts off slow, shallowly thrusting in and out. And DAMN does Daiki feel amazing.

 

Taiga begins picking up speed when Daiki let’s out a loud yell as the red head rams into his G spot. He’s got one hand still grasping Daiki’s hip while the other is firmly clutching blue locks. He tugs his head back and Daiki whimpers, feeling blunt nails scrape against his scalp. Taiga’s biting at the junction where shoulder meets neck, whispering filthy nothings into his ear.

 

“Mmmm—you feel so fucking good around my cock babe, you’re so soft and moist. So tight Dai.” Daiki’s yelling louder now, just a pitch away from screaming as he bucks his hips back against Taiga’s frenzied pace, feeling the intense pull of his climax nearing he squeezes his eyes shut. Taiga’s thrusts become hard and sloppy, hips jabbing in uneven movements, chanting that he’s going to cum, he’s going to cum, he’s going to cum.

 

Daiki’s hurriedly jerking his leaking cock, pre cum making the action smooth and slick. With a twist and pull of his hand, he cums, groaning loudly as his opening grips Taiga’s dick tightly.

 

Taiga’s growling as he his hips continue to vigorously plow into Daiki. With one final thrust he stills, his cock spurting his hot seed within his husbands fine ass. He slumps against Daiki’s back, breathing in labored breaths against his navy hair.

 

Both men shudder as Taiga pulls out with a deep moan, the movement forcing a groan from Daiki’s kiss swollen lips. They collapse on the couch. Both in their post orgasmic haze, breaths slowly becoming steady.

 

Taiga places one final kiss behind Daiki’s ear before getting up, pulling up his pants and returning with a warm damp towel, wiping sweat and cum off Daiki who sighs deeply at the warmth of the cloth against his dewy skin. He reaches a hand behind him for the towel and cleans the cum out of his hand then tosses the towel back to Taiga. Getting up on wobbly, shaky legs, Daiki walks his naked ass to bed, leaving his husband to clean up their mess.

 

The red head rolls his eyes as he watches Daiki’s tanned backside jiggle it’s way to bed, picking up Daiki’s discarded clothes and heading to bed himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The following morning Taiga wakes with a groan, as a shudder runs from the tips of his toes all the way up to his head. A wet, hot heat surrounding his dick. Opening his eyes as another groan escapes his sleep clogged throat, he’s faced with Daiki on his arms and knees sucking him off as he’s jerking his own dick.

 

Taiga immediately runs a hand through his royal locks, (finding out the hard way Daiki can’t quite deep throat like he used to before morning sickness, he settles with just running his fingers through his hair).

 

With perfectly timed twists, flicks of the wrists and the tightness of Daiki’s mouth, he removes his husband’s mouth off his cock, busting on his face instead. Any other day Daiki would have thrown the hugest bitch fit about how “it almost got in my eyes” and be a brat all day, but the Daiki today was feeling it as he cums instantly in his hand.

 

After cleaning up Taiga gets breakfast ready for his culinarily  challenged husband then hops in the shower before heading to work. As he’s rinsing out shampoo from his cardinal tresses, Daiki saunters in, stripping quietly out of his clothes and pulling back the curtain of the shower.

 

Taiga looks over, not really caring if Daiki joins him or not.

 

“Tai,” Daiki hums, wrapping his arms around Taiga’s waist, rubbing his growing erection against the cleft of his ass. “Let’s fuck, my hand wasn’t enough.”

 

“I can’t right now babe, I have to get ready for work.”

 

“We’ll just make it quick, come on Taiga.” He says, fondling his sack and flaccid dick, making an effort to stiffen his cock.

 

A mix of Daiki’s touches and pleading breaks Taiga and he ends up fucking Daiki into the shower wall.

 

When Daiki is thoroughly satisfied and the water has run cold they exit the shower. Taiga sees he has text and missed call from one of his staff questioning his whereabouts and rushes to get ready and amble through the door, not before kissing Daiki goodbye, saying goodbye to Jellybean as well.

 

When he returns home, it’s late, he’s exhausted and his feet are killing him. Friday’s are always his busiest days and he’s constantly buzzing around at work, switching from cooking, to expediting and just checking on his guests satisfaction, it really tires a man out.

 

Daiki’s awake when he throws himself face first onto their bed. He asks how his day was and Taiga tells him. He’s falling asleep when Daiki shakes him telling him he needs to undress first, that he’s still in his work clothes. He’s too tired though, he doesn’t mind sleeping in them, but he knows his husband does, so he tells him to take them off for him.

 

Daiki scoffs, then turns to Taiga, unbuttoning his black dress shirt, sliding the sleeves off of Taiga’s exhaustion heavy arms. He goes to undo his pants and unintentionally brings his boxers down with. They didn’t go too far down, Daiki didn’t even see the whole dick! But the deep garnet of Taiga’s pubes and thick base of Taiga’s softened dick tucked under the band of his briefs does something to him. He was totally fine before, but now he wants to feel the red heads flaccid cock get hard in his mouth.

 

So he yanks his pants to mid thigh, Taiga’s girthy penis flopping out from it’s confined space. Taiga stirs when he feels a little too airy down below. He drowsily whines at Daiki and sluggishly covers his cock with one hand, knowing exactly what his cerulean haired husband is up to.

 

“Daiki, tomorrow. I don’t have the energy to fuck you right now.” He says, his eye’s still kept shut and his deep voice thick with sleep. He loves Daiki, he loves having sex with Daiki and is all for it whenever there’s a chance. But as of right now, he doesn’t think he can keep himself awake, let alone stay hard for the duration of their intimate act. With foreplay, prepping and sex itself, there’s no way he’ll keep awake.

 

“I’m not asking you to fuck me Taiga. Just relax and let me do all the work baby.” He’s still slightly loose from their romps earlier in the day, needing maybe a finger or two and some lube.

 

Taiga hums neutrally, not caring as long as he gets some rest. “Do whatever, my dick probably won’t stay up though.”

 

Now that he has the go-ahead, Daiki quickly strips off his boxers and takes a seat on Taiga’s pelvis, withdrawing their berry flavored lube from their night table. Popping the cab, he coats a couple of his fingers and extends his arm behind him, feeling the rim of his asshole before nudging his index finger inside.

 

He takes Taiga’s limp dick in his hand and the red head inhales a sharp breath, cracking open his eyes a fraction to look at his oversexed husband. Daiki is stroking his dick in confident steady strokes as he fingers his own ass. Taiga groans low; feeling it reverberate in his throat as Daiki firmly grips the head of his cock, twisting his slender hand just right.

 

“Thought you were too tired to get hard.” He teases, whimpering erotically as he pushes in a second lubed finger. He’s leaned over pumping Taiga’s currently hard cock and finger banging his asshole as he places hot, wet, opened mouth kisses to Taiga’s sensitive neck, moaning into his skin while his fingers continuously brush against his prostate.

 

Pulling his digits out, he halts the assault he was doing on Taiga’s neck. Settling on his knees he guides Taiga’s rigid member to his loosened hole, taking in his cock slowly and confidently. When he’s fully seated he stops, taking a breather as he adjusts to the thickness in his ass. Taiga grunts a small amount as he languidly drags a thick calloused hand up Daiki’s thigh and past that to rest on his slender hip.

 

Daiki raises his hips leisurely, Taiga’s tip being the only part of his cock left in his heated hole, before dropping his ass back down, repeating it over and over and over again, occasionally grinding out hot, dirty and slow on Taiga’s cock.

 

“Mnhhh..Daiki, you feel so good, but I’m tired and getting soft.” Daiki can feel the rigid thickness of Taiga’s dick going half mast, so he promptly reaches a hand down to his own leaking, thick member, stroking rough and fast, attempting to cum as soon as possible.

 

Taiga groans again as his dick softens some more, but feeling too damned good tucked away into Daiki to pull out. Daiki stops his bouncing to solely grind down on Taiga’s softening dick. He’s almost fully soft when Daiki cums with a shout, back arching beautifully as he continues to pump his heavy cock, cum spilling out of his sturdy grip. The tightness of Daiki’s ass sends Taiga cumming as well, spurting the tiniest amount of cum into Daiki’s ass, dick completely limp as he passes out from exhaustion, not even having enough time to bask in his post orgasm.

 

Daiki is pulling off him and notices that Taiga is fast asleep, softly snoring with his pants around his thighs. Wiping his cummy hand on his old boxers he pulls Taiga’s boxers up, readying him for bed. He shoves on new underwear as he covers the both of them with their blanket, snuggling up to his furnace heater of a husband and falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sex continues like this for a week; sex 3 sometimes 4 times a day and Taiga feels like his dick is going to fall off from all the overuse. Which is how he finds himself calling Kuroko on his day off, if anyone knows how to solve problems it’s Kuroko. It rings a couple of times before the line picks up and Kuroko’s calm “hello” resounds from the other side.

 

“…Yo…..I need some help, with something…maybe not help but more like advice, but you’d be helping me which is something I need an-”

 

“Taiga-san, you’re rambling.”

 

Taiga wasn’t much for talking about his sex life or hearing about others for that matter, the topic usually putting him in an awkward position. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

“Right, right. I...—shit…I—Daiki…Daiki is always horny and my dick hurts.” Silence. Complete and utter silence for a good minute. Either Kuroko doesn’t know what to say to Taiga’s line crossing or he hung up.“...that’s not how I wanted to say that.” He mumbles into the receiver.

 

“So, you’re saying you’re having too much sex?” He says it so plain and simple that it doesn’t sound like it’s a big deal, that Taiga is maybe blowing this out of proportions. But no, no he is not. Sex 3-4 times a day is too much for his dick to take!

 

“Damn it, don’t make it sound so casual! It’s a serious problem, I don’t know what to do!”

 

“I was merely questioning Taiga. Have you tried talking to Daiki about it?” Boy has he, but it’s difficult to say no to a hot, libidinous Daiki who knows the right things to say to attain what he wants. So he caves. Every. Single. Time. Every time!! Even when he’s exhausted.

 

“...Yes…but it’s not going as well as I’d hoped…”

 

“You mean you can’t say no.”

 

“….yeah…” he says, discouraged by how the conversation is currently going. Now he’s not entirely sure if this is Kuroko’s way of cheering him up or since Taiga crossed their metaphorical line that he decided to do so as well, but Kuroko reveals about when Satsuki-chan was pregnant and hit her salacious point during her pregnancy, how she would constantly be all over him (more than usual) and were going at it averaging 3 times a day as well. And Kuroko dealt with that for 2 weeks before deciding to put a stop to it.

 

“So you told her to stop and she did without getting angry??”

 

“Yes. I also told her it was okay to take care of it herself sometimes.” Taiga chokes on the line, face turning a deep shade of red, forcefully expelling the thought of Satsuki “taking care of it herself”. “I think that was too much information Kuroko.”

 

“My apologies, but you wanted advice. I think you should sit down and actually talk to Daiki about it. He might not over react like you assume he will.” Kuroko doesn’t even sound entirely certain of that notion either. Daiki is well known to overreact and hold grudges, and that is one of the last things Taiga wants to happen.

 

Taiga let’s Kuroko go when Daiki, who had went for a jog early in the morning walks in, breathing heavily as he heads to the kitchen for water, quickly taking the prenatal pill that he forgot to take earlier as well. Taiga calls Daiki into the living room and he walks in, chugging the last of his water, questioning him as he sits next to his husband.

 

“What’s up?” Cerulean bored eyes look into Taiga’s own crimson. Taking notice of Taiga’s straight back posture.

 

“You know I love you right?” He rolls his eyes. Of course he knows, the bastard tells him everyday. Daiki’s starting to feel uneasy as he takes in Taiga’s actions though. Taiga’s nervous and doesn’t understand why, he was perfectly fine when he left for his run and now he looks concerned and like a big weight is held on his muscled shoulders.

 

“Yeah I do. Is that all? I need to shower.” Daiki states as he goes to stand up, but Taiga grabs ahold of his sweat soaked muscle tee, halting his movements for a second before blurting out his problem.

 

“I love you, but I can’t handle your horniness! My dick feels like it’s going to break!”

 

Daiki’s staring down at Taiga, eyes wide from shock. Then a second later they’re furrowing and he snatches his shirt out of Taiga’s hand. The red head is confused for a moment before he realizes he most likely embarrassed his husband and shit, he isn’t handling the situation at all like he planned and an embarrassed Daiki always tries to cover his embarrassment with a hard front. The bluenette turns his face to the side, not meeting Taiga’s eyes before he speaks.

 

“I don’t know why my libido is so high, but I’ll take care of it by myself from now on.” And he stomps off towards the bathroom, slamming the door for added emphasis. Taiga recognizes that he fucked up, that he did what he didn’t want to do –which was make Daiki angry or upset—and though Daiki says he’s not upset when he exits the bathroom, he knows he’s lying.

 

He knows he’s lying because starting the next day and the four days following, Daiki turns down all of Taiga’s advances for sex, just for Taiga to find him playing with his ass or beatin’ his meat not even an hour later. He never said he didn’t want ANY sex just that it should be brought down to a minimum, but Daiki’s petty.

 

On the fifth day, after Daiki has turned down Taiga yet again, he walks into their bedroom to Daiki spread eagle on his back fucking his ass with his metallic red vibrator. Taiga can hear the low humming coming from inside Daiki. His dick reacts immediately, hardening in his black basketball shorts.

 

Kneeling on the bed, Taiga slides a hand up Daiki’s silky thighs, feeling the muscles clench and release under his palm. Taiga barely touches the inside of Daiki’s strong thigh, attempting to assist his stubborn husband before Daiki places one foot on his chest, pushing him back off of him.

 

“Don’t touch.” Daiki commands as he continues to plow his own hole, bringing the red dildo out to the tip before thrusting it back inside his moist heat harshly, crying out as the sex toy makes contact with his prostate. He’s writhing on their bed, running his free hand through his navy blue locks, back arched beautifully as his thighs twitch from pleasure as he continues to assault his G spot.

 

Taiga’s even harder than he was before, groaning at the feeling of his cock pulse with arousal. He withdraws his dick from his shorts and it’s hot, heavy and flushed in his hand. Inhaling sharply he strokes his thick dripping cock, groaning again as he rubs the pad of his thumb over his leaking slit, feeling the slickness ease over the head of his member.

 

He’s watching Daiki’s every movement. From the way his svelte fingers twist and pull at the metallic toy to the way Daiki’s mouth drops open as he breathes harshly, hurriedly taking in much needed breaths. He see’s Daiki hard erection and wants nothing but to take it down his own throat, swallow around it and listen to Daiki moan his name over and over again.

 

Daiki is grinding against the toy, massaging his prostate with the pulsating vibrations and he’s calling out Taiga’s name, he doesn’t want his husband to touch him because he’s still mad, but he wants him to know how much he wants—no, needs him, so he cries out his name, maybe even exaggerating it a little bit. And that’s the straw that breaks the camels back as Taiga shucks off his shorts, roughly attacking Daiki’s mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside the hot cavern and quickly dominating the kiss. It’s sloppy and hot and everything Daiki wants.

 

Taiga’s grinding his own cock again Daiki’s, both slick with pre cum and they both shudder, moaning into each others mouths. Taiga reaches for the lube on the bed, slicking up his firm cock; as slick as pre cum is it isn’t enough to fuck Daiki’s plump ass.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good baby, make you cum so much that you’ll regret tempting me.”

 

He smirks, “Do it, show me.”

 

And Taiga does just that. Thinking to himself, 3 times a day is better than nothing as he plows into his moaning mess of a husband.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is 19 weeks  
> Jellybean is 5 1/2 in. long and weighs like 7 oz. (Size of sweet potato or bell pepper)
> 
> NSFW~ 
> 
> That's what took me so long to update!!! Plus May was just so hectic, especially the last week! THERE WERE SO MANY IMPORTANT PEOPLE BIRTHDAYS I HAD TO CELEBRATE AND BAKE FOR, PLUS WORK!
> 
> But alas, it's here! Albeit a tad shorter than most of my chapters so far, STILL!
> 
> Thank y'all for your patience!

“How are you still hungry!?” Taiga howls. He’s astonished as he hands Daiki the crepe he’s purchased from THIRD vendor Daiki’s NEEDED food from.

They agreed to go on a date since they haven’t actually been on one in a long while, with work and friends constantly coming by, their “them” time was almost non existent. So they decide to go to dinner. A nice little Bar & Grill they’ve been interested in for a couple of weeks. Taiga goes for the steak and Daiki orders a couple of burgers.

Afterwards, Taiga proposes they go all out, and opt to go to a movie (one that was packed with action and a good amount of comedy) where Daiki proceeded to munch on the largest bucket of popcorn and adding almost every type of candy on the shelf into the bucket –ruining the whole thing in Taiga’s opinion—while sipping on a large Icee.

With their date nearing it’s end Daiki suggests going to the park and walking the trail that outlines the plaza. But along the path there are little food stalls advertising their sweet or savory treats and Daiki has stopped at every. Single. One. Even using the line that the baby wants it, forcing Taiga to buy him his snack.

“I don’t know, I just am.” Daiki says, grabbing the red heads hand with his free hand, causing Taiga to smile all big and cheesy. Even though they’ve been together for so long, Daiki still, to this day, causes him to react this way.

Daiki is in the middle of telling Taiga about the latest news of Midorima and Takao’s wedding when he pauses mid walk, halting their conversation and their stroll and looks down at his stomach.

“Dai, what’s wrong?” Taiga asks, now standing in front of his husband. With his hand free Daiki places a palm on his protruding tummy. He felt his stomach twitching rapidly then stop, then start up again. “Yeah, I just felt that fluttery thing Midorima told us about last time.” He says, eyes still locked on his stomach.

Taiga’s worry immediately vanishes as excitement takes over, quickly placing both hands on the belly, almost completely covering the swell. “YOU FELT THE BABY MOVE!?”

Daiki nods. Eyes growing slightly bigger as he feels the flutters start up again, pulling his hand from beneath Taiga’s, he places it atop of one of the red heads hand. “You feel that? It’s moving again.” They pause for a few seconds, Taiga’s face slowly pulling into a frown.

“I DON’T FEEL ANYTHING!!!” Taiga yells, bottom lip jutting out into a pout, palms still flat on Daiki’s belly.

Thinking back on what Midorima had told them a week ago during their last appointment, about the flutters and how Daiki would be the only one to feel it at first, but starting around 20 weeks others would soon be able to feel the movements and he tells this to his sulky husband.

Taking ahold of Taiga’s hand he drags the sullen red head down the path, continuing their walk through the park.

 

* * *

 

 

When they get home it’s a quarter to 10 and they decide to just head to bed. As they’re stripping, Taiga in all his bare chested, heavenly husband glory asks Daiki if he wants any food before he gets into bed. Seeing how hungry Daiki has been these last couple of weeks.

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure? Not even the popcorn?” Taiga questions. Daiki’s newest craving is popcorn, but not just any popcorn. It has to be freshly popped, none of the microwavable shit and it’s smothered in chocolate candies, gummy worms, strawberries and pretzels. A real sweet and sticky treat that forces Daiki to eat it with a fork.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” He says as he pulls the covers to their bed back and slides in.

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.” Taiga yawns, shutting off their light and slides up behind Daiki. Wrapping a strong arm around his waist he pulls Daiki snuggly against his chest, stroking soft strokes across his jutting abdomen, saying goodnight to both his husband and their unborn child and promptly passes out.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later Daiki wakes up, his stomach growling and aching for sustenance. He turns over to see Taiga’s rugged mug fast asleep and snoring softly. With a small amount of guilt he slightly shakes Taiga, whispering his name as he does so.

“Taiga. Taiga.”

“Hmmm?” Red orbs, darkened by the night blink open to sleepily blear at Daiki. “ ‘s wrong Dai, you okay?” He says, voice deep with sleep.

“You’re going to be mad at me.”

“Hmmm? Why’s that?” Taiga asks, voice slurring his speech as he feels himself drift off again. Daiki shakes him a little harder, jolting him once again from sleep. “I’m hungry” he whispers.

“What?”

Speaking a little louder he repeats his comment, “I’m hungry.”

Taiga’s eyes open this time, staring at his slightly guilty husband. He knows Daiki can’t help it, that a bigger appetite is part of pregnancy, but he can’t help but feel more than slightly annoyed with him. Plus he hates being woken up, especially when the sleep is good.

“I fucking ASKED you if you were hungry and you said no, I even asked if you were sure and you said you were.” He’s sitting up now, scrubbing his face with both of his hands, attempting to wake himself up further.

“I wasn’t hungry then.” He states simply, too simply for Taiga’s liking as feels a throb of hot anger rush through him. But makes the wise decision of just ignoring the comment than actually starting a fight over it and heads towards the kitchen to make him his popcorn. When he’s done he sets it at the table where Daiki is patiently sitting, texting back a few of his old teammates who were telling him to come back for a visit.

Daiki quickly puts his phone aside and thanks Taiga with a big smile. Taiga tries to stay angry and annoyed but he can’t, not when his pregnant husband looks at him like that, like he’s some form of hero as he hands him his sugary popcorn. So he sits across from his as he watches him eat in silence. Then both heading to bed once he’s finished.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Daiki has the house to himself while Taiga works (as usual), he’s flipping through the channels struggling to find something good to watch, all that’s on are shitty daytime dramas or shitty reality TV. He runs through the listing 3 times before settling on a show about pregnancy; following a family through the last couple of weeks of pregnancy, the birth and a few weeks after the birth. He figures it’d be nice to get a glimpse of what to expect after Jellybean is born.

While the intro for the show plays, he heads to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and taking the remainder of their fruit and chopping them into thick chunks then tossing them into a decent sized mixing bowl, making a large fruit salad.

With fork and salad in hand he heads back to the living room and reclines back on their lazyboy, propping his bowl on his noticeable bump.

20 minutes into the show and he’s entranced (and slightly terrified) as he watches this woman go into labor. Eyes completely fixed on the screen, he reaches his fork in his bowl, stabbing at nothing but the plastic of the bowl. He looks in ands sees he’s eaten everything already. With a sigh and a still hungry tummy, he shoves the foot rest of the recliner back into position as he heads for the kitchen yet again. This time grabbing the bag of cheese sticks, a package of ham and the quart of yogurt and making his way back to his spot.

The woman on TV is pretty much crying as she’s wheeled inside the hospital towards the pregnancy ward. He wonders if he’ll experience the same thing since he’ll be having a C-Section, a scheduled one at that, but makes a reminder to himself to text Midorima.

He continues watching as he rolls a couple slices of ham around his cheese stick, then dipping it in his yogurt before shoving it in his always hungry gob. He’s so engrossed that he finds himself tearing up along with the new family when their baby girl is born and swiftly wipes his eyes, cursing his hormones and emotions for doing this to him.

Daiki finishes the rest of his ham and cheese and wanders back into the kitchen for another snack, but comes to the sad realization that he’s eaten all the snacks (that he was craving) that the rest requires culinary skills. He thinks about Taiga and his talented food know-how and comes to the conclusion that he needs to go to him.

Glancing down at Taiga’s bleach stained grey sweats he’s currently wearing, he come to another conclusion that he definitely needs to change….Into a cleaner set of sweats since that seems like the only thing to fit his growing abdomen. After changing pants he slips on a pair of Nike shower sandals and a sweater, grabs his keys and makes his way towards Taiga’s restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga is not currently cheffin’ it up like he usually is, but is working on his restaurants finances in his small office. The redhead smiles tiredly at Daiki when he walks in, clinging onto his waist when his husband gets a little closer.

“ I missed you.” He says into his belly, placing a chaste kiss on the bump. “I missed you too, Daiki.”

“So embarrassing.” Daiki says clearly more embarrassed, pulling away. Taiga laughs.

“You hungry? I could use a break right now.”

Daiki nods, as he follows Taiga out of the room and finds a place to settle down while Taiga goes to prepare their lunch. The place isn’t as busy as it normally is, the wait staff talking amongst each other while the few customers they have eat.

Taiga comes back 10-15 minutes later with a lite flat bread pizza and a salad, with Daiki’s cravings and almost constant eating he attempts to keep his diet clean, making the male a larger portion of healthier foods and keeping the fridge stocked with more fruits and veggies.

They’re enjoying their meal while Daiki talks about the baby show he had been watching. How labor looked extremely painful and hopes he doesn’t have to go through it as well, Taiga tells him he should ask Midorima first.

As Daiki goes for another bite of their shared pizza, his phone starts pulsating on the table, the vibrations creating a loud but dull sound. The word “Mom” pops up and Daiki groans as he ignores her call.

He catches Taiga staring unamused at him. “What?” he asks, like he hadn’t been caught ignoring his own parent, his own parent he’s been avoiding like a bad rash since they’ve moved back.

“You know what.” Taiga says still staring at Daiki. “Don’t avoid her she’s your mom, who’s only child is in the same city as her once again and refuses to meet up with her, yet she calls every week to see you how you’re doing. She’s supportive and she cares about you while my parents could care less—”

“Okay, okay. I’ll pick up when she calls again. Sheesh.” Taiga always made him feel guilty about not meeting up with his mom, especially with how Taiga’s folks were, but he was just too nervous. He knows both his parents are supportive with whatever decision he makes, yet trying to let slip they were going to become grandparents still terrified him and it got harder and harder to admit when he started showing, now it’s obvious he’s pregnant and he’s more nervous than he should be.

Not even 30 seconds after he’s said that does his mom call again. With an “are you happy now” scowl he picks up the phone, Taiga smiles and nods.

Daiki is still glowering when his mom starts talking, telling him she misses him and hopes he’s doing good, asking about his day then suggests both Taiga and Daiki come over tonight for dinner.

“Dinner tonight?” He repeats, “I’m sor-”

“We’d love to go to dinner Aomine-san!” Taiga says. He snatched the phone out of Daiki’s hands before he could shut her down and agrees to show up with her selfish son. He hands the phone back to Daiki who grunts an affirmation that yes, they’ll BOTH be there and no he won’t make any excuses to leave early and tells her he’ll see her later as he hangs up the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour before they have to arrive, Daiki struggles with finding decent clothes to wear. With none of his jeans fitting at the moment that leaves him with basketball shorts and sweatpants. Taiga tells him to wear a pair of his jeans since the waist is bigger.

“I think all those burgers are catching up with you Tai.” Daiki chuckles, showing Taiga that his jeans are still loose on his pregnant form, but goes with the jeans anyway. Adding a heavy sweater to hide his bump.

“Don’t hide the baby.” Taiga whines, rubbing his swollen stomach, kissing Daiki on the cheek. But Daiki isn’t having it as he swats Taiga’s hand away from his belly. Telling him he’s not ready.

“You’ll be fine babe, just remember how accepting they were when we told them we were dating.”

Daiki and Taiga had been going steady for half a year when Daiki decided he wanted to come out to his parents and tell them he and Taiga were dating. He would feel an immense amount of pressure on his shoulders every time Taiga would come over to spend the night and would chat freely with his parents while he was there. So he thought telling them would ease the pressure.

But lo and behold, when they both sat his parents down to talk they had already knew. Daiki automatically accused Satsuki of spilling the beans, but it turned out they’ve known for quite a few months, having heard them going at it a couple times (which was extremely embarrassing and Daiki still thinks about it to this day) and the way they would “secretly” look at each other. But despite all of that, he still felt anxious telling them they were going to be grandparents.

When they get to his parents house and knock on their door, Daiki’s mom opens up.

Daiki’s mom is a petite, older Ethiopian woman and Daiki definitely takes all his looks from her, from her high cheek bones and slender body, he literally looks like a male version of his mom. Very regal.

With an immense amount of excitement Daiki’s mom ushers them in, apologizing for how warm it is inside since she just finished cooking and is trying to air it out. She asks for their jackets, holding out her hand to take them. Taiga easily gives his up, thanking her as she sets it on the coat rack.

Daiki wasn’t as willing to part with his security sweater, telling his mom he’s actually cold more than once, when in reality it felt like he was being baked alive. Daiki’s mom’s smile drops from her face and she glowers at her stupid son, she can see his forehead already glistening. I’m cold my ass.

“Give it to me Daiki.” She says sternly, eyes unblinking as she bores into her sons midnight blues.

“I’m col-”

“You’re not cold. Why are you acting like you’re in high school again, just give me your jacket.”

Daiki’s dad walks into the foyer, the commotion peaking his interest and Daiki shucks off his sweater, handing it to his demanding mother, feeling like an impish brat as he does so.

“There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” She says, as her dark eyes take in Daiki’s now visible form and stopping on his bloated stomach.

“You’re feeding my son good Taiga.” She says, patting his stomach. Daiki visibly flinches as he holds his shaking breath. His mom’s confused face immediately seeking out his own frightened one.

“Now that I’m older my beers are catching up with me?” He laughs nervously. She doesn’t look one bit convinced of his excuse (hell, he himself didn’t even buy it), easily aware of his blatant lie, he acts like she didn’t birth and raise this man herself. She puts the conversation on the backburner, opting to bring it up at a later time as she leads everyone to the dining room where all of Daiki’s favorites are laid out, a few Ethiopian dishes as well.

Daiki sees all his favorites spread about and feels like he could cry, his mother went all out cooking for him, clearly excited for his visit and he had been avoiding her. He piles his plates with all the things, staying clear of egg dishes and say sauce, not really digging those as much as he used to before baby and he’s adding hot sauce to everything, which he didn’t used to be a fan of but has been devouring as of late. Everyone is staring as he continues to pour hot sauce on his soba.

“Are you okay?” Daiki’s mom asks, Daiki was not the fondest of spicy food, usually avoiding it all together, but now he’s drenching his food with it.

“Yeah, I’m just hungry.”

 

* * *

 

 

As they’re enjoying dinner, Daiki’s mom decides now was a good time to bring up the whole ordeal that took place in the entrance.

“Daiki, baby, are you pregnant?”

Daiki feels his body run cold and his eye’s water a little as his stomach drops out his ass, instantly feeling like he’s going to vomit. Taiga hold his hand under the table giving him his support. He goes to lie, he doesn’t know what he’s going to say, anything but the truth would do he thinks. But he looks at Taiga and his dad, then his mom and just tells her the truth, that he’s pregnant, 4 ½ months to be exact.

His mom and dad look at him, their eyes wide in shock and it’s so quiet, he feels like everyone can hear his heart beating out of his chest. Then his mom is screaming.

“I’m going to be a grandma! Finally a grandkid. I knew it, I knew it! You can’t fool your own mother! You’re such a bad liar!”

His mom starts rambling off advice, to take lots of baths to prevent hemorrhoids and cocoa butter to prevent stretch marks, to not eat before going into labor because pooping on the examination table can happen (but she guesses he most likely won’t go through that), not to lift anything heavy, and the list would’ve kept going if it wasn’t for Daiki’s dad.

“I think you’re scaring the kid, plus we’re starting to have a hard time understanding what you’re saying.”

She apologizes before turning to Daiki and her happiness disappears and turns into sadness, upset that Daiki didn’t say anything sooner, like when they found out. He apologizes, telling them honestly that he was nervous.

“We’d support you no matter what, as long as it’s safe. You know that.” Taiga gives him his “I told you so look” and Daiki feels even more guilty for not letting them know. “But I forgive you.” She says, then proceeds to yammer on about the baby throughout the remainder of dinner, hardly eating as she gives more advice and asks questions, like how is his pregnancy doing, is he having a baby shower and the one that stood out the most to him was if they had any names in mind.

He and Taiga look at each other then, both completely forgetting that they actually have to name this child, they can’t just call them Jellybean forever. But he assumes that’s a bridge they’ll come to when they find out the sex in a couple weeks.

When dinner is done and Taiga has helped clean up, they head home. Not before Daiki’s mom gives each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek, while his dad settles for handshakes. Not much of a talker nor a touchy person. With a promise to come back soon and to keep her posted they drive off.

 

* * *

 

 

Once home, Daiki throws himself on the couch, mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. He swears his mom asking about the pregnancy knocked 10 years off his life.

Taiga walks over to him, pulling Daiki’s shoes off of his feet and laying a tender kiss on his lips.

“It feels good to have opened up right?” The red head asks, leaving another gentle kiss on his full lips.

“Yeah, yeah.” He says, wrapping his arms around Taiga’s shoulder, returning each soft kiss given.

Going in for another kiss, Taiga deepens it. Slipping his tongue in between plump lips and tangling with Daiki’s own, feeling the bluenette’s graceful and slender fingers run through his hair, deepening their already passionate kiss.

Wrapping a hand around his sturdy bicep, Daiki goes to pull Taiga onto the couch with him, but is pulled to his feet with a yelp instead. Taiga grasps his tanned face between his calloused hands, burning red eyes locking onto his soothing blues, mesmerized. Taiga steps in closer, forcing the other male to take a step back as he brushes his lips against his, once again claiming Daiki’s mouth.

Daiki sighs into the kiss, running his dark hands up and down Taiga’s sides, clutching onto his waist as he draws him closer towards him, tilting his head to the side to allow for better access. He feels Taiga’s thick fingers run through his hair, nails lightly grazing his scalp, causing Daiki to sigh once again, thrusting once against Taiga’s muscular thigh.

Taiga sensuously glides his hands down Daiki’s sides, fingertips softly caressing his svelte hips under his shirt as he longingly embraces the dark velvet skin of Daiki’s neck. Daiki keens softly at the touch, rutting against his husband once more.

Trailing his hands up Daiki’s torso, he removes the garment that stands in his way of Daiki’s lithe body covered in dark silk, tossing the shirt to the floor as he guides Daiki backwards to their bedroom.

With multiple stops for slow passionate brushes of the lips and supple caresses, they collapse on their bed in a tangle of naked limbs, having shed their clothes on the way. Taiga’s large body covering Daiki’s equally large yet slim form as they continue their kiss.

Their embrace ends abruptly, Taiga gazing between their exposed bodies as he glides a rough hand down Daiki’s strong brown chest, rubbing the pad of his thumb in slow tantalizing circles around his dusky nub, listening to his husband hiss from the pleasure before moving down his body, massaging soothing rounds on his stomach and capturing his lips once more in a deep and amorous kiss.

Daiki keens at Taiga’s roaming palm grasping at his firm cock, stroking deliberately slow but steady strokes. He groans again as the roughened hand twists around the head of his cock and he encircles his waist with his strong and slender legs, grinding Taiga’s erection against his ass; eliciting a moan from the other man as he shallowly rubs against it again and again.

They kiss for what seems like forever, mixing between passionate clashing of tongues to sweet and innocent brushes of lips; Taiga whispering sweet words to him in between their embraces as they hold one another solidly like they’ll die if the other pulls away. Taiga lets go of Daiki’s erection and feels his legs squeeze tighter around him as he moves his hand to his entrance, tracing the rim with the pad of his thumb, Daiki’s legs immediately going slack as he leans into the soft touch more, panting subtly.

“F-Fuck.” He can feel Taiga’s dick jump against his own as he scrapes lightly down his lower back and mouthing at his neck, occasionally biting down on the flesh as he feels the thumb press and release against his hole. Taiga removes himself from his husband as he reaches for their lube in their bed side table and slicks his fingers, tossing the bottle somewhere within arms reach on the bed.

He’s massaging his hole once again, sliding a digit in slowly, watching his lovers face twist in discomfort then melt into pleasure when fully sheathed. He goes in for another kiss, fervidly claiming the others mouth as he pops in another finger and another; until Daiki is writhing in pleasure beneath him, grinding down on his digits, stretched entrance asking for more.

Grabbing ahold of the nearby lube, Taiga oils up his erection before slipping into Daiki slowly. Daiki grabs on to his shoulders, blunt nails leaving behind small half moons as he feels the dull ache of Taiga’s dick enter him, groaning in a mix of pleasure and pain as he bottoms out.

“Nnh Taiga, feels s’ good.” He whimpers against his shoulder, legs wrapped snuggly around his husbands thick waist.

“Daiki—fuuck—Daiki, I love you so damn much.” Taiga’s shallowly thrusting into Daiki, clinging onto his hips securely as he pants those words into Daiki’s sweat moistened neck, fucking him hard in his same deliberately slow tempo, feeling his own sweat crawl down his back as he leaves sloppy kisses on his dampened skin.

A tan hand finds it’s way into red hair, gripping them snuggly, pulling Taiga’s face from his neck; staring into each others eyes, watching the passion and love they have for one another, feeling their hard panting warm breaths fan on the others lips and face. And Daiki feels like he could cum from Taiga’s smoldering eyes that are full of love for him and their growing family, cum from the way Taiga holds on strongly to his hips as he thrusts intensely into him, the loud sound of skin smacking against skin deriving from the action and Daiki moans loud, feeling a hot white wave of arousal run through him, steering him closer and closer to the edge.

“Mmmmnhh.” Taiga groans low in his throat, feeling Daiki clamp and release on his rock hard cock causing it to jolt within Daiki’s warm and wet hole. Keeping one hand clamped on the darker males narrow hip, Taiga places his free hand on the side of Daiki’s face, watching his every facial expression as he plows faster in the man; watching him shut his eyes in pure ecstasy.

“Ahh-Taiga, I’m going to—AHH—going to cum!” Daiki’s clamping his legs around Taiga tight, forcing the man to delve deeper and jam against his prostate over and over again until the navy haired man is arching off of the bed, chest pressed against Taiga’s and clamping onto the redheads cock as he cums hard between them crying out his husbands name.

With Daiki clenching down on his dick, Taiga cums. His orgasm skipping the build up as he just cums into Daiki; foreheads touching as he squeezes his eyes shut, moaning incoherent words of love to a post orgasmic Daiki.

They stay like that, breathing into each others space, feeling their orgasms gradually ebb away. Until both their eyes are gazing at the other and their breathing is back to a normal rate. Taiga smiles at his husband –who gives him a small tired smirk back—and rolls to the side of him, letting out a deep sigh and wrapping his arms around his exhausted lover.

“I love you so much Daiki, like so much.” He whispers to him, watching as Daiki begins to close his eyes as sleep comes for him.

“Love you too Taiga.” He says, tiredly patting his husbands stubbly cheek. “Now go to sleep, ‘m tired.”

“Yeah yeah.” He yawns as he rubs Daiki’s tummy. Whispering a “Goodnight Jellybean” to their unborn child, before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to come for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GENDER REVEAL!!!!!
> 
> PLUS DRAMA!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is 22 weeks along!!
> 
> Jellybean is 11in. long and weighs 1 poound!!!

“Who’s ready to see some baby genitals!?”

 

Unimpressed faces stare blankly at Takao’s blithesome face before being pelted in the back of the head by Midorima’s firm hand. “And you wonder why you never get to do Ultrasounds. You’re incorrigible.”

 

“You love me.” He swoons, playfully batting his eyelashes at the emerald topped doctor. “Obviously.”

 

“Can we maybe get on with this, I have to piss again and watching you two flirt makes me want to hurl.” Daiki says from his spread shirtless position on the examination table.

 

Today was the day they find out what they’re having and Taiga was so excited he couldn’t sleep the night before, resulting in the whites of his eyes now a striking red.  They even argued about what the sex would be, Daiki hoping for a boy and Taiga still holding his hopes high for a little girl who’ll look up to him, call him papa and place him as her favorite.

 

“Right right, let’s get this show started, shall we!” Takao hoots, squirting Ultrasound gel on Daiki’s plump stomach, listening to the pregnant man hiss from the frigid goop, skin prickling in little bumps from the cold. “Sorry, I didn’t have enough time to warm it up.” He says with a smile.

 

“Fucking bastard.” Daiki mumbles. Earning a glare from his mother who all but begged to come along for the reveal, even going as far as dropping errands and rescheduling an appointment just to be able to go. “Such a foul mouth Daiki, I raised you better.” All he does is shrug, as if to say whatever and his mom shakes her head at him.

 

As Takao moves the Doppler around the bluenette’s stomach, spreading the cool gel around his abdomen, the room goes quiet aside from the the whooshing of the placenta and the galloping that is the baby’s heart small heart. All eyes are on the screen watching as Takao takes snaps of certain organs before making his way back to baby.

 

Baby who is currently sucking their thumb, skinny little legs kicking out and Daiki can feel the small flutters as he watches Jellybean move. Jellybean soon lets go of their thumb and yawns, Daiki feels Taiga’s strong hold on his arm; he’s watching the light grey and black screen intently as Takao moves the wand further down below the unborn infant, trying to scope out their sex.

 

"Annnnd we’ve got a penis!!” Takao shouts, “See, that’s his little wiener right there.” He continues as he points to a small phallic shaped something on the screen. This earns him another whack to the head and Midorima calling him unprofessional.

 

Daiki ignores the two physicians as he proceeds to gape at the small screen that is thankfully off of the baby’s genitals. This is their son, they’re going to have a boy, THEY’RE GOING TO HAVE A SON! He’s immensely happy, not like he wouldn’t have been happy if it was a girl, it’s just hard to explain he guesses.

 

Daiki comes back to reality when Takao removes the Doppler, thus the image of Jellybean disappears as well. He comes to and his mom is in tears, barely holding in the sobs as she shifts through the pictures and small video of Jellybean on her phone, most likely to show off to her other grandma girlfriends and Daiki’s father. Midorima and Takao are somewhat arguing, more like Takao working Midorima up and Midorima getting worked, then his eyes fall on Taiga, who’s actually staring at him as well (had been staring first to be exact).

 

“I guess I lost, but it doesn’t feel like a loss.” He says smiling. “You were right though.”

 

“As always.” Daiki quips, gripping Taiga’s  sturdy hand. Midorima and Takao quit their whatever they were doing to finish up their appointment. Leaving with another appointment in 4 weeks and 5 Ultrasound shots of their baby boy; One of him sucking his thumb, him yawning, two normal side views and one last pic of the baby’s boyhood, making Daiki feel a strong urge to smack Takao. They pile into Taiga’s car and Daiki’s mom is still teary eyed, rambling away excitedly about the baby, what things he’ll need, how exciting she is to shop for her grandson (giggling a little at the word) and wondering what his name will be. When they drop her off at home, the Ethiopian woman gives them each a kiss on the cheek congratulating and thanking them for letting her come along before she heads inside.

 

With her gone, Daiki breathes a sigh of release. He loves his mom to death even if he’s a little shitty at showing it, but her enthusiasm and tears tire his already tired body out. Taiga glances over at him, staring at his beautiful husband who’s positively glowing (Daiki says it’s because of sweat and tears) and wonders if Daiki wanted to go to the Parenthood Maternity store –since there’s quite a few hours until nightfall— and possibly get some new shirts and hopefully find some jeans that fit, instead of being forced to wear sweats for every occasion. Daiki obviously says yes and they head to the mall.

 

 Parenthood Maternity was somewhat big, with their double wide glass doors, wide windows hosting sale signs and pregnant mannequins posted up all around the store front. The right side of the store was directed towards women, with the long dresses and flowy shirts. While the left side was more suited towards men, with an abundance of jeans with the belly band connected to it and all different types of shirts ranging from casual, plain colored tees to dress shirts you’d wear to work. Towards the back of the store were pregnancy items; breast pumps, breast feeding pillow, body pillows that looked heavenly and an assortment of baby toys and baby items.

 

They head towards the left and Daiki immediately spots a few jeans of his taste, some slim fitters that ranged from black to a dark denim, even a couple olive green and  brown pairs. He picked up a select amount of shirts mainly casual V-necks and a couple cardigans he deemed nice. They make their way to the fitting rooms and realize they’re locked. Taiga goes to find a sales associate but sees her running towards them with her key ready. Unlocking the door she lets them know if they need any sizes or anything that they can just yell for her.

 

Not even 5 minutes in and Daiki’s having issues with the fit of his clothes. “Taiga.” Daiki calls from inside the large dressing room, “Ask that girl if they have jeans for us TALL people, these pants are all short.”

 

Letting  out a casual “sure” he takes the jeans Daiki has draped over the door and seeks her out. He finds her staring blankly at a wall while she’s behind the register and asks for her assistance. Turns out they don’t carry talls and the cardigans Daiki ended up liking a lot didn’t fit over his broad shoulders. She suggests to them this little shop, Destination Paternity that might carry talls but highly doubts it or to purchase a belly band (spandex like band that fits over unbuttoned and unzipped jeans) and to shop where he usually gets his clothes for shirts and sweaters. Taiga thanks her anyways as she takes Daiki’s stack of ill fitting clothes and tosses them up onto a counter to fold.

 

“What kind of place doesn’t carry talls. This is fucking stupid.” He says angrily as he dresses back into his regular clothes.

 

“Dai, this has been our life story since high school, places not carrying our sizes.” Taiga says laughing a little. “I say we take her advice and just buy the belly band and get shirts from your usual shop.”

 

“Fine. But this still pisses me off.” He speaks as he steps out of the fitting room. Going to the back of the store he grabs a belly band and one of the memory foam body pillows. Lately his precious sleep has been crummy since his belly’s grown and he can’t sleep on his stomach any longer. They buy their items and head out, making their way back towards their car, shoving their purchases in the back.

 

They’re just sitting in their car, ignition running but still parked; Taiga throws out the idea of eating out for dinner instead of cooking and Daiki agrees, so they head out towards a western styled buffet, porking out on burgers, ribs and mashed potatoes. Nearly getting kicked out for their nonstop eating, that is, until the owner got a glimpse of Daiki’s belly and swallowed his words.

 

“We should do this more often then.” Taiga jests as he eats his slice of peach pie.

 

Daiki rolls his eyes, snorting a little at Taiga’s lame joke. There was no way in hell he’d do this shit on purpose. It’s too embarrassing. They finish up, Taiga leaving an extremely generous tip for their excessive eating and head home.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive home it’s past 9. They shower together, brush their teeth and hop in bed; giving each other a quick kiss as they attempt to fall asleep. But it’s quiet, like deafening quiet and Daiki can hear the sound of Taiga’s breathing in his ear as the red head spoons him, rubbing his swell slightly. He tries to focus on the calm circles massaging his belly but he can’t get the thought of their baby boy out of his head. Wondering what he’s going to look like, if he’s going to look more like him or Taiga; maybe a good mix of them both. Wonders how big he’ll be, if he’ll have Taiga’s forked eyebrows or his dark skin, if he’ll have blue hair, red hair or violet; a combination of the two. And he puts together this image of what their child is going to look like and he’s beautiful and small nestled in his arms.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels his nose start to drip. He attempts to quiet his weeping, to not alert Taiga by biting his lower lip to prevent any noise from escaping, But the slight quaking of his shoulders sells him out.

 

“Babe, are you alright?” Taiga asks, but when he gets no reply he turns his husband onto his back to see his face and sees that Daiki’s crying. His anxiety rises and wonders if he’s in pain, if something’s wrong with the baby, with anything!

 

“DAI, WHY’RE YOU CRYING? ARE YOU IN PAIN? IS THE BABY ALRIGHT?”

 

Daiki is full on sobbing now, which isn’t helping with Taiga’s nerves, he’s reaching for his phone to call Midorima when he hears Daiki’s warbled voice.

 

“W-We’re go-gonna have a son Tai, I’m going to be a dad.” He wails into Taiga’s bare chest.

 

Taiga’s stunned for a few seconds before he feels the tell-tale sting of tears welling up in his eyes and tries to snuff them out with a sniff, but they fall anyways, landing in Daiki’s midnight tresses. He feels his throat clog from the emotions of witnessing Daiki break down and cry and the fact that their going to be fathers, everything he had felt at the appointment coming back and smacking him in the feels.

“Yeah Dai, we’re having a little boy, I’m going to be a daddy; we’re going to be father’s” The tears are pouring freely now as the silent room fills with the sounds of sniffles and soft exhales.

 

They stay like that for a short while, crying into each others arms.

 

 When all tears have been spilled, they stare lovingly into each others smoldering eyes, ever slowly leaning  into one another. With lips mere millimeters apart, Daiki’s stomach lets out a loud grumble, instantly killing their little moment.

 

“I guess Jellybean’s hungry.” Taiga jokes, getting up to prepare Daiki his extra sweetened popcorn.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day they’re sitting across from each other around their kitchen table, Jellybean’s current Ultrasounds sat in the middle between them and a bowl of candy popcorn set beside Daiki. They’re questioning how they’re going to tell everyone the baby’s gender. They thought about doing something with basketball and getting pictures done, but it just didn’t seem right. It wasn’t them. It wasn’t like them to do pictures, Taiga was thinking just inviting everyone over and making dinner.

 

But it was like Daiki could sense his idea, so without Taiga’s approval, Daiki snaps  pic of one of their Ultrasounds and sends it in a group chat; “Its a boy” typed underneath. Very anticlimactic. Taiga looks unimpressed as he views the text pop up on his phone.

 

“Seriously? We’re lit—whatever, never mind.” Taiga huffs. Both of their phones go off immediately after with a plethora of all capped, emoji filled texts from Kise and Satsuki, scolding the two for revealing the gender in a bland way. That they could have been more creative and taken couple pictures with balloons or colored shirt, even thrown a party with the inside of the cake blue or pink. Kuroko chimes in agreeing with the two and Taiga throws Daiki under the bus, saying he did it all on his own.

 

Daiki becomes bored when all the backlash is aimed his way and leaves to get his running shoes. He comes back; his shoes on his feet—but not yet tied—and walks over to Taiga to have help tying them up. It frustrates him how his belly gets in the way of easy tasks such as picking stuff up off the floor and tying his shoes. In fact, most of his shoes are pre tied so he can just slip them on.

 

As Taiga kneels down to tie his shoes, he pokes his protruding bellybutton, causing him to get his head swat. When Taiga’s done Daiki heads towards the door, but before he opens it he turns around and asks Taiga if he wants to join him. Taiga turns down his offer, saying he has some grocery shopping to do. Daiki shrugs and heads out.

  

* * *

 

 

When he makes his way home, Taiga is already back, talking on the phone in the kitchen; surrounded by groceries still in their bags. When he spots Daiki he quickly hangs up the phone and shoves it into his pocket.

 

“Who was that?” The bluenette asks as he scours through the bags on the counter, looking for anything that might peak his (and Jellybean’s) interest.

 

“Nobody, wrong number. How was your run?”

 

Daiki looks incredulously at Taiga as he opens a pack of sting cheese, before delving into his story about these 3 young moms he met on his run that straight up, without asking, felt his bump while he was chugging down his water at the park. Then proceeded to ask him how far along he was and give him “solid advice”, and told him that the month before he’s due is going to be the worst and that pregnancies just suck in general. But the run was good overall, beat his time by 10 seconds.

 

Taiga laughs, telling him that it’s bound to happen more now that he’s showing.

 

Finishing putting away groceries while Daiki talked he started on dinner; fried stuffed squid with a side of salad and some rice, that Daiki doused in hot sauce, ruining his completely perfectly seasoned dinner he had made.

  

* * *

 

They’re chilling on their couch, watching some movie. The lights are off and it’s peaceful, Taiga has an arm around Daiki’s shoulder as the bluenette leans against him, but Taiga’s not watching the movie, instead he’s texting someone on his phone and from  Daiki’s position he can’t see a name or what they’re talking about, which annoys him. But the blaring light and the jolting of Taiga swyping on his phone annoys him even more. So he tells him to get off of it and just enjoy the movie with him, and he does. But the DAMN phone lights up time and time again as a text comes in and Daiki glares at Taiga.

 

“Just turn it off! Who’re you texting anyways?”

 

“Nobody.” Taiga says and Daiki looks at him as if he were stupid. “Really? You’re texting nobody? You’ve been on your phone this whole time talking to nobody?”

 

“Nobody important. Just watch your movie.” Taiga snaps and regrets it instantly as he witnesses the rage and fury spark in Daiki’s dark eyes. With a nimble quickness Taiga hasn’t seen since Daiki quit the NBA, he grips Taiga’s lower jaw in his hand, forcing the red heads lips to purse

 

“One. Don’t you EVER snap at me again. I’m not in the wrong you bastard, you are. And two. If you’re cheating on me I’ll fucking kill you in your sleep.” It’s deadly calm the way he speaks each rage filled word that Taiga doesn’t even say anything. He’s never seen Daiki act this way towards him before. Even when they’ve said worse things to each other Daiki’s never spoke quite like this.

 

“I’m not chea—”

 

“I don’t give a fuck.” Daiki says, getting up and heading to bed, feet stomping the whole way there and slamming the door behind him. Taiga sighs as he grabs his phone and texts whoever was messaging him back.

 

 

**Taiga**

You guys are making Daiki hate me.

 

**Taiga**

He just left pissed

 

**Taiga**

He accused me of cheating and threatened to kill me.

 

**Taiga**

I think I’m going to tell him.

 

**Satsuki**

NOOOO!!!

 

**Kise**

TAIGA NO!!!

 

**Takao**

DON’T DO IT!!!!

 

**Satsuki**

He’s not going to actually kill you!

 

**Satsuki**

He’ll get over it!

 

**Takao**

You’ll ruin the surprise!!!

 

**Kise**

It’ll be worth it in the end!!

 

**Kise**

It’ll just make it that much more of surprise!!

 

 

**Taiga**

But he’s like actually angry.

 

**Taiga**

Idk man.

**Kise**

Just ONE month and then you can tell him.

 

**Satsuki**

Just 4 weeks Taiga! You can do it!!!!

 

**Takao**

It’ll def be worth it Taiga!

 

**Taiga**

dude

**Taiga**

Daiki hates surprises

 

**Taiga**

And he specifically asked to not have a baby shower

 

**Taiga**

He’s going to be angrier than he is now

 

**Taiga**

But we’ll see. Night.

 

**Takao**

Attaboy Tiger!!! Night!!

 

**Satsuki**

Night!! You can do it Taiga!

 

**Kise**

Don’t give up Taiga!!! NIGHT!

 

 

When the movie ends Taiga decides to go to bed as well. ‘Maybe Daiki will not be as angry now.’ He thinks, but laughs, because who was he kidding, Daiki’s good at holding grudges. When he enters the room he sees Daiki curled up around his new body pillow, his jutting stomach laying atop of the cushion and it melts his heart, Turning off his phone’s flashlight he hops in bed behind him and attempts to cuddle up with his grouchy husband but Daiki moves away and curls around his pillow more. So Taiga tries again and ends up getting elbowed in the ribs. He doesn’t try again instead he falls asleep with his back facing Daiki’s and his phone under his pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is 26 weeks along and Jellybean is 14-16inches long! He's the size of an eggplant or head of lettuce! He also opens his eyes now. 
> 
> OMG I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY ABOUT NOT UPDATING AT ALL IN LIKE 2 MONTHS!!! WE GOT SUCH A LARGE LOAD FOR CRAB AND FISH WE WERE SWAMPED! THEN WE LOST 2 OF OUR 4 QC PEOPLE AT WORK SO THERES JUST ME AND MY SUPERVISOR AND OMG IVE BEEN EXHAUSTED!!! 
> 
> We're still down 2 people but I've gotten rest!! Anyways enjoy this chapter!!! Sorry if it feels rushed or weird....i had half   
> written like a month ago and just finished tonight!
> 
> ALSO!!!!! DADDY KINK!!!!! Twas hard to write! lol

Taiga only lasted 4 days before admitting to Daiki about everything (the baby shower and the texts) after the bluenette threatened to move back to his parents house. And Daiki was livid, pissed to tears. Watching his husbands bottom lip quiver with emotion as his eyes welled, Taiga knew he deserved more than the shiner on his chin and that no amount of apologizing and chocolate dipped fruit (his new craving) would make this better.

 

Now, Daiki wasn’t angry because he was getting thrown a shower, hell, he even expected Satsuki to throw one. No, he was pissed because this whole fight and strong feeling of insecurity could have been avoided had Taiga just been honest from the get go.

 

Initially the group had been upset, but quickly understood. Remembering how Daiki was pre-baby, they could only imagine how he is now riddled with hormones. They even apologized to both Daiki and Taiga for their actions.

  

* * *

 

 

The next day when Tetsu and Satsuki came over for dinner Daiki decided to set his childhood friend straight, in terms of the baby shower.

 

“I don’t want to play any games.” He starts out, voice light and carefree. And before the pinkette could utter a single syllable he continues. “I also don’t want to be surrounded by a disgusting amount of blue, in fact, no blue—”

 

“But the cake—”

 

“Fine, that’s the ONLY thing though, I mean it Satsuki.” He ends with finality as they continue to eat. Which only lasts a few odd minutes before Daiki opens his sassy mouth to add to his terms and conditions for his baby shower.

 

“Also no streamers or party fav—”

 

He’s promptly cut off as Satsuki speaks up, slamming down her chopsticks. “What AM I allowed to do then!?”

 

Tetsu, the poor soul, attempts to put a soothing hand on her arm but is quickly shot down with a fiery glare. He removes his hand instantly and continues to feed Hana.

 

“I’M NOT EVEN THROWING A BABY SHOWER ANYMORE!!” Satsuki yells, fed up with Daiki’s prissy attitude.

 

“That’s the plan! I just want to watch movies or something, don’t make it a big deal!”

 

“BUT IT IS A BIG DEAL!!! MY BEST FRIEND IS HAVING A BABY!!”

 

“SATSUKI!!” Aomine yells, signaling his frustration with the stubborn woman, she puts up a great fight he’ll admit, even getting Daiki to bend and allow ONE party game, so she better pick her favorite. But ultimately loses.

 

Once everything is settled and the both of them have calmed down, they notice they’re the only ones left at the table. Their husbands (and Hana) deciding to leave the arguing friends at the table as they found calm and peace else where.

 

* * *

 

  

A few days later when Daiki and Taiga are settling down for the night, they feel it. Jellybean stretching or kicking or something. It causes Daiki to grunt and Taiga to let go of Aomine, shooting up to turn on their bedside lamp.

 

The parents to be, both staring intently at the belly, searching for any sort of movement. “He did move, right?” Taiga asks, doubting the movement he had felt beneath his hands.

 

Without taking his eyes off his own stomach, Daiki agrees. “Yeah, there’s no way he didn’t.”

 

Daiki sits up fully now and presses his fingers against his stomach, hoping to get a reaction out of his unborn son.

 

And it works! They watch Daiki’s stomach protrude in a small area where his fingers had just been. Taiga’s eyes are wide and shining. “Are you gonna cry?”

 

“No, no…possibly.” Taiga says with a watery laugh, “I can’t help it.” He adds, wiping a stray tear from his ruby eyes.

 

They stay up 30 minutes more, discussing baby names (Taiga liking the name Nori while Aomine pushes for Daiki) and chatting lightly about how their lives will change after their son arrives. All while watching Jellybean kick and prod in various spots on Daiki’s stomach until he simmers down and possibly falls asleep. Both men deciding to do the same.

  

* * *

 

 

A week passes much the same as every other week except more movement with Jellybean, stronger cravings, aches in his back, more frequent bathroom breaks AND these awful things called Braxton Hicks that occasionally show up in various degrees of pain and fool him into thinking he’s going into labor early. So much the same but a little different.

 

He’s chilling in his arm chair after a knarly bout of  Braxton Hicks, pampering himself with some grapes, oranges and strawberries all smothered in chocolate, when he comes across the Sports Center channel; listing the Top 20 best players and he sees himself at No. 6. They show replays of old games of his, watching himself glide down the court and dunk from the free throw line. He remembers Taiga helping him with this and his teammates exact faces as they witnessed it. He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until the move on the No. 5.

 

And he tries to stop the tears, but they just keep on falling. Basketball was such a huge impact on his life. Having played since he was a young child. He met all his friends through it, even Taiga, his used-to-be-rival turned husband. Shit, he’s even the size of a basketball now with Jellybean, their son. And he’s crying harder as tears mix with snot, thinking about how he accomplished his dream and made it to the NBA, gaining even more friends and a championship ring.

 

His tears have stopped but his breathing begins to quicken when he realizes he hasn’t touched a basketball since he found out he was with child. He doesn’t know what Gods were looking upon him today, but he faintly hears the door unlock and Taiga walk in, looking towards the red headed man with large, panic stricken eyes.

 

Taiga immediately drops what he’s doing, rushing over to Daiki with one shoe off, squashing some of the fruit he guesses Daiki had been eating under his feet.  He kneels in front of the panicked man trying to figure out what happened when he hears the count down on Sports Center.

 

Turning back around he sees Daiki’s stomach jumping about and places Daiki’s hand against it, thinking Jellybeans movements would help him calm down, but he just pulls his hand back and away from his stomach.

 

“Hey, Daiki. You’re okay, kay? Just copy my breathing.” He’s speaking smoothly and calmly as he takes a breath for 3 seconds and releasing it for 3 seconds. He’s unsure if Daiki can understand him or not, but continues with the same pattern of breathing until Daiki’s breathing is back to a normal state.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Daiki nods slowly, croaking out a rugged, yeah.

 

“What happened?” He asks quietly, “If you can’t talk about it, it’s fine.”

 

“Just….basketball.” he says, bottom lip quivering. Taiga watches as a single tears slips down his cheek and to his jaw where he brushes it with his thumb. “….I miss playing it.” Taiga watches as another tear and another slide down his tawny face; it breaks his heart watching his usually strong and stubborn husband break down like this.

 

“I know Dai, it’s tough not being able to play. You only have 3 months left though , then you’ll be good to go.” He attempts to console his disheartened husband, but ultimately feels awkward. He’s never been good with expressing sympathy.

 

“I know, I  know. It just hit me harder than I thought. God, I’m so emotional.” Daiki mumbles that last bit as he scrubs his face with his hands. “I was number 6 of 20 for best players by the way.”

 

Taiga smiles a wide toothy smile and plants a fat kiss on Daiki’s plump lips. “Shit, congrats on that! Want me to make you something? Seeing how your snack is on the ground and all.” He laughs, picking up the squashed pieces of fruit and putting them back in the bowl. Daiki agrees, requesting a grilled cheese. Taiga grills up 5 cheese sandwiches and puts together another smaller bowl of chocolate dipped fruit before making sure Daiki will be fine on his own while he goes back to work. He kisses those lips one last time and goes on his way.

  

* * *

 

 

It’s the day of the baby shower and they’re running late. Daiki being the diva he is couldn’t decide on what to wear. Having the hardest time choosing between 3 pairs of black jeans that were in Taiga’s opinion, the same pants.

 

Said redhead is currently in the kitchen dunking fruits in chocolate and setting them to dry before putting them in a Tupperware as a snack for his craving husband. Deciding to be out of Daiki’s way and keep his opinions to himself, having already experienced his wrath about his fashion options.

 

After he’s put all the fruit in the Tupperware and his arrogant partner isn’t ready he has to call out again. They have 5 minutes before the agreed upon time. They’re definitely going to be late.

 

“Come on Dai, it starts in 5 minutes!!” He hears a huff before Daiki appears in a plain white tee, black sweater, black sweats and a pair of J’s. After all that trouble he chooses sweatpants, the same sweats he had been wearing at that.

 

“Hold your horses _daddy_ , I’m ready.”

 

Daddy.

 

He knows with every fiber of his body that Daiki is being his sarcastic self, he knows it! But Daiki has the habit of making anything sound so filthy and delectable.

 

“I told you to stop saying that!” Kagami’s blushing, he can feel it and Daiki definitely sees it. He curses his lighter complexion that show cases his embarrassment.

 

“Stop saying what? Daddy?” And Taiga groans at the sound of the darker male’s teasing tone. “Yes.” He says, drawing out the S. “That.”

 

“Oh, does the daddy not like to be called daddy?” Daiki singsongs, savoring his husbands bashfulness. He drops his voice down to a deep vulgar timber he knows drives Taiga mad. “Even though you like it so much Taiga, Even when you’re this hard in your pants for me, Taiga.” He whispers in his ear in the most silkily filthy voice he could muster, cupping Taiga’s growing dick through his jeans. Basking in the rugged groan Taiga lets out as the redhead grinds his cock in Daiki’s slender hand.

 

“So, Daddy, what do you want me to do?”

 

Taiga groans again as he feels Daiki’s deft fingers pop the button on his jean, slowly pulling down the zipper. He works his cock out through the opening of his briefs. And Taiga lets out a hiss at the feel of Daiki’s warm, basketball weathered hand on his rigid dick.

 

Daiki pulls his hand away to quickly spit in his palm before placing it back on Taiga’s erection; Pumping his shaft gradually, occasionally giving the head a sturdy squeeze. Taiga’s panting, letting out little grunts every time Daiki’s hand pinches at his cock-head.

 

“You like my hand Daddy? Like when I pump your fat cock?” Taiga’s dick throbs with every vulgar word Daiki drawls in his deep timbre. And he nearly loses it when the bluenette begins nibbling at his neck and jawline, letting out a choked moan he quickly grips the base of his own cock, staving off his urge to cum.

 

“Shit, Dai, suck Daddy’s cock with—ahh—with that filthy mouth.” Daiki doesn’t waste any time getting on his knees and swallowing Taiga’s stiff cock in one go, causing the redhead to moan aloud. Grabbing Daiki by the hair he starts thrusting his dick in and out of his husbands sultry mouth. “Suck the head babe, just like that. AHhhhn—fuuuuck baby.”

 

Taiga’s responsiveness causes Daiki to moan low, reverberating through the cock that’s currently lodged in his throat. “FUCK, DAIKI!!—Damn—I won’t last long if you keep that up, shit. You take Daddy’s cock so well.”

 

Daiki lets out a small groan as he works his own cock, timing his thrusts along with Taiga’s, which in turn causes Taiga to moan louder, thrusting in him at a faster pace. Right when he thinks Taiga’s going to cum, he feels his hair being tugged up, signaling him to stand.

 

Getting to his feet, Taiga grabs ahold of his husband by the back of his neck, bringing him in for a rough kiss that’s purely made of tongue and the accidental clashing of teeth, as he takes both of their cocks in his hand, pre-cum from both members making it easier for Taiga to rub them off.

 

He immediately pumps them both at a fast and powerful pace, surprising Daiki, causing the bluenette to scream out, clutching to Taiga’s broad shoulders like a lifeline.

 

“Mmm—daaamn. You like that baby—hah—the feeling of Daddy’s hand on your cock? The feeling of Daddy’s cock against yours?” He bites at Daiki’s kiss swollen lip, forcing another loud groan from Daiki’s foul mouth.

 

“Yes! Yes! Daddy it feels s-s-so good! Fuck Taiga I’m gonna cum! Just like tha—Ahhhn.”

 

Taiga’s pumping in earnest, his husbands obscene rambling along with the slick sounds of their dicks rubbing against one another bringing him damn near close to the edge. Daiki as well, if the constant chanting of his name is anything to go by.

 

“Taiga—fuuuck! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” His legs are shaking like crazy and all his weight is on Taiga as the redhead clutches him around his lower back so he doesn’t fall.

 

“Shit—I’m gonna cum” he mumbles “—cum for me baby!”

 

Daiki watches Taiga actively working their cocks and feels himself get pushed over the edge, coming all over Taiga’s hand and both of their clothes. He slumps fully on Taiga as the redhead continues to milk his cock dry, mewling and moaning in over sensitized pleasure as Taiga pumps himself to completion as well, moaning out a curse and a slurred version of Daiki’s name before enclosing his hand over cockhead and coming in it.

 

They bask in their afterglow for a few minutes before their actions catch up to them. Daiki pulls away from Taiga, limbs sluggish and gives him the most cocky, filthy and teasing smirk he’s seen Daiki make.

 

“Looks like we’re going to be late…Daddy.” He says with a laugh.

 

“Don’t. Even. Start.” He says, cheeks coloring a brilliant red as he groans. “Or I’ll wipe all of this cum on you.” He threatens with his nasty spunk filled fist. Daiki laughs “We have to change again anyways.” And Taiga groans once again at the thought of Daiki taking another hour choosing an outfit. “We have to be fast though, we’re already late.”

  

* * *

 

 

When they arrive they’re almost an hour late and everybody is wearing this stupid shitty face that says “we know what you’ve been up to”. He coughs a little to hopefully cover up the blush that’s slowly working itself onto his face.

 

“Sorry we’re late, Daiki was to busy being a diva again.” He says, nobody looks to believe him, but Midorima seems to be his hero today (oddly enough) as he goes along with his “lie that’s not a lie” technically it’s not since he had been earlier.

 

“What else is new.” The emerald topped doctor spoke.

 

Before Daiki can stand up for himself, Satsuki speaks. “Now that the awaited guests have arrived—” She says giving Daiki a pointed look, “—we can get this party started!”

 

She then delves into the explanation of the game they will be playing for the entirety of the baby shower/get together. Handing each of the guests one large pastel safety pin with 5 smaller baby blue safety pins, she further explains that if you cross your legs and get caught you give a pin to the player who caught you, whoever has the most pins wins a goody bag at the end of the evening.

 

With the rules understood and excitement buzzing between Takao, Kise and Satsuki, Daiki chooses a movie, one with a lot of action, while Kuroko sets down snacks on the coffee table. Everyone’s getting settled, Daiki snuggling into Taiga’s side as his husband wraps a secure arm around him.

 

Immediately after Taiga busts him on crossing his legs. The look of betrayal and disbelief stain his face before glaring at his piece of shit asshole husband while removing a blue safety pin from his collection. And Taiga, the fucking bastard just smugly smiles as he adds Daiki’s pin to his own. This was the moment everyone knew this was going to be a war.

 

The first movie ends with no one even paying attention to the damn thing. The group too busy with making sure their legs aren’t crossed or looking out for those who do. Surprisingly Akashi isn’t in the lead and even more surprising is that Taiga is! He hasn’t even been caught crossing his legs yet. Then there’s Daiki with exactly zero pins that he lost within the first 15 minutes of the movie and was only able to call out Kise just to lose the pin a few minutes later to Satsuki.

 

Kuroko brings out the cake shaped like a light blue baby onesie saying “it’s a boy” in white cursive writing. It was a well made and well decorated chocolate cake, amongst all the chatter he finds out Murasakibara was the one to make AND decorate the cake and awkwardly thanks him.

 

Then they bring out gifts, this is when Hana comes stumbling drowsily into the room, little pigtails in disarray as she makes her way over to Kuroko before seeing Midorima and heads to him instead, snuggling into his chest as she tries to wake up. Only to fall back asleep seconds later.

 

There’s lots of bit gifts and both Taiga and Daiki feel a little guilty about their size. They both open them together. The biggest amongst the gifts was from Akashi, who got them an expensive maroon and crimson brand name stroller and car seat set, it was very elegant and very much Akashi’s style. Kise also got them a stroller, a jogging stroller. Kuroko got them a bathtub while Satsuki supplied them with the body wash and shampoo along with little towels and wash clothes on her Diaper cake. Takao and Midorima (mainly Takao) decided on clothes and a ton of stuffed toys. And lastly Himuro and Mura gifted bottles, blankets a rocker and a little baby bullet for Taiga to make homemade baby food.

 

There were endless amounts of gratitude shown from the expecting couple for all of their bountiful gifts. Daiki ended up tearing up, letting a couple of tears slip by as well. He really did have the best friends. Assholes at times but still meaningful friends.

 

The second movie ended up being a kids film since Hana had once again awoken from her after sleep nap, which led to all the grown ups to chat and continue to eat cake and whatever snacks were still left on the coffee table as well as continuing with their game.

 

Partway through Daiki falls asleep against his husband, Taiga’s arm thrown over his shoulder. He waits like 10 minutes, shaking Daiki slightly to see if he’s truly asleep before announcing that everyone can feel the belly since Daiki doesn’t let anyone touch it. Everyone got a feel and pictures were taken, each of them posed next to the belly, even little Hana.

 

Daiki wakes up 40 minutes after the movie ends, extremely beat, back hurting and having to pee. Drowsily he admits he wants to go home and sleep. Satsuki is always sad when her childhood friend leaves, but remembers being in his shoes once about 3 years ago with Hana and lets him go without a fight. Giving the groggy man a kiss and hug, even squeezing in a small little belly rub which got swatted away the second the hand touched. With one last goodbye to everyone and a groggy wave of his arm from Daiki the head home with a car full of baby items that Taiga has to haul in and put into the baby room….which still isn’t done yet.

 

Bringing the last of the items into the room he sees Daiki looking at everything, seemingly more awake than before. Taiga wraps his arms around him from behind and brings him closer to him. He plants soft, gentle kisses along his jaw and neck, sucking a light bruise there as his hands lightly grasp his dark lithe hips. He trails his lips across his nape. Releasing a hand from Daiki’s hip he softly guides Daiki’s head so he can kiss his beautiful lips. He nibbles on his bottom lip, causing Daiki to let out a small gasp and languidly strokes his tongue along Daiki’s.

 

The bluenette turns around then, careful not to break their kiss and wraps his arms around the redheads neck, the kiss deepens and becomes more passionate. Daiki’s letting out little quiet sounds like mewls or whimpers, while Taiga grunts softly, rough hands roaming beneath Daiki’s shirt. Daiki’s hands too begin to roam, gliding their way down and under Taiga’s shirt as well.

 

Right when Taiga slips a hand under the band of Daiki’s sweats, palming his plump ass and hearing the slightly needy moan leave his husbands lips, the shrill sound of Taiga’s phone breaks their mood and Daiki glares at him. Taiga shows that it’s his L.A. store calling and promptly answers it. Taiga’s distressed look only becomes worse.

 

Turns out the executive is in jail for multiple DUI’s and they don’t know what to do with all the press and news buzzing around the restaurant and where they’re going to find another executive chef and their business has picked up so they’re constantly bustling around and they just need help.

 

Taiga tells them he’ll be in L.A. the next day, maybe 2 days depending on the flight and ends the call. Taiga looks to Daiki asking if he wants to come along as well and he instantly agrees, though they have to check with Midorima first. Shooting him a quick text they find out it is safe to fly and he shouldn’t have to worry until his 3rd trimester starts.

 

“Looks like we’re going to L.A.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

Yooo!!! I am here to say that this did is going on hiatus for a bit. I'm not really happy with what I've been putting out lately (not so lately really it's been like 3 months) and I think I'm going to start revising everything and adding more shit to it!!

I've wanted to include birthdays and have the rest of the crew show up more and Daikis mom as well. But I completely blanked!!! It wasn't until chapter 7 (which I haven't posted because I want to revise older chapters) that I realised DAIKI IS ALMOST DUE AND MIDORIMA AND TAKAO'S WEDDING IS COMING UP AND BOTH DAIKI AND TAIGA MISSED BIRTHDAYS AND I just wanted to have those in there and I just forgot!

So it'll take some time since I've been super busy with work and taking care of my kids.

My oldest being in Kindergarten there's surprisingly a lot of shit that is always happening like field trips and class concerts and stuff *sigh*

Anyways I'll try to revise and update as soon as I have time!!!! Thank you for reading my fic it gives me an immense amount of happiness seeing you guys love on it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is welcomed!!
> 
> And if you have any questions or thoughts you want me to hear, I'm all ears...or eyes really at  
> http://all-you-need-is-aokaga.tumblr.com/
> 
> We can talk about all the things!!
> 
> Til' Next Time


End file.
